Remnant's Blade runner
by blessingpilot4
Summary: Officer K/Joe peacefully passed away, doing the most human thing a replicants could do. But his soul soon became that of Jaune Arc, a half-faunus hybrid with the biology of a nexus-9 replicant, struggling to find a place in a mysterious and cruel world. Now, he must help stop an enemy that threatens the world of Remnant. (multi-crossover of bladerunner, Rwby and Dishonored.)
1. chapter 1 (Updated)

He's thinking of Joi. Of Luv. Of joy and love. The unending sky that snowed above him. It seemed that he's looked, before, but never quite seen it. The lofty, eternal distance. The immeasurable softness of it.

Things started to blur.

A voice, somewhere, was asking, _is he gonna be okay?_ another replied, _There should be an emergencet triage kit under the driver's seat-_ There was rustling. The sound of feet on the snow. Hands snagged under his armpits to drag his leaden bulk. He could hear it all in bright, crisp detail, even if his vision was beginning to gray out. To turn the color of the sky.

And with distant, mild concern, he thought, ' I'm going to die.'

And so Officer KD6-3.7 peacfully died in the back of his spinner, his purpose fulfilled.

Or was it?

 _ **The void:**_

K's mind wandered through the void, drifting along with his soul. And after an unkown amount of time later, he finally arrived at a scene before his entire mind went blank... and then he felt a pulse of life flow through him.

"Come on honey! Push, push!"

Muffled cries reached the spirit's ears, before feeling an unseen force pushing him through a tunnel, his vision now blackened by darkness. Continuously hearing the repeated cries, followed by faint screams of a maiden in dire pain, he slowly opened his eyes only to close them back in a state of lethargy when overwhelming light attacked his vision.

Silence fell after as his consciousness drifted towards nothingness once again, tired for unknown reasons and so tired he cannot process his surroundings. Garbled cries of joy and other muffled voices reached his still dysfunctional ears, while his mind slowly went blank. Until Officer K finally slumbered deep within the mind of Jaune Arc.

Jaune Joe Arc, was the offspring of a female wolf Faunus named Rachel Arc and a human father named Damian arc, making him a half-faunus hybrid. His 8 sisters where completely human due to Damian's first wife Samantha, dying during a mission. Damian soon met and married Rachel a few years later, and the result of their union was Jaune. But soon months after he was born, she perished as well due to a genetic disorder . And while he didn't have a lot of physical animal traits like tails and ears, he had canine teeth and retractable claws which grew from his fingernails.

He was always... mentally unique. And his childhood didn't go off to a very healthy start, for when he got older and the constant slurs and bullies at school due to his half-faunus nature, and for the fact that his mother died only months after his birth, he eventually began to get used to the emotional abuse and developed a calm and composed demenor to hide his hidden pain.

And he hid it well. It was something no child should have to go through.

But, despite this. He still became a polite, mild-mannered, good-natured, and intelligent boy who clearly loved his family very much and always tries to help other people.

He soon decided to become a huntsman, not for the fame or glory, but to find the meaning and purpose in his life. For he always had the belief that fighting for the right cause was the most human thing someone could do. And at the age of 9 he asked his father if he could train him, and after much convincing, his father agreed.

And so with the help of his sisters and father he trained himself in basic swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, investigations, and tactics. The years soon went by and his family soon found out that he had grown to be very physically strong...

Inhumanely strong... Even by wolf faunus standards. And it was all natural strength, no Aura involved.

He soon grew into a body that wasn't particularly bulky, but he also couldn't be called slim, either. He sat right in the middle of the body type spectrum, lean yet well-muscled, without much excess body fat to speak of. His body spook of combat and hardship, even with without the excess size an indulgent diet might grant him. He was fast, athletic, and incredibly strong for his size. It was almost as if his entire body was built for fighting.

He also became an excellent marksman, scoring an almost perfect score in the towns shooting range.

It was almost as if he was a natural.

 _ **17 years**_ _ **later**_ :

Jaune was now 17 years old. He grew up to be a young man of medium height, with short thick, wild blonde hair that resembled fur with silver tips. He wore his fathers very dark greencolored cotton coat with Camel-brown faux shearling fur lined collar, that had a rugged and faded appearance, and was missing its right sleeve, revealing his red painted robotic arm (The arm looks like Yang's robotic arm, but it is painted red and black.) He wore a longsleeved knitting black shirt with a brown archer's chest guard, brown cargo pants with shoulder holster suspenders and wore a medical leg brace that had brown leather straps on his left leg. He also wore black tatical bootlaced boots worn underneath his pants legs, having a dirty and worn-in look.

His scanned left and right as they searched for something of great importance. He sighed in annoyance letting out a sigh and stopped a passerby.

"Excuse me," he asked. "I'm a little lost, do you know where I can find the nearest dust shop?"

"Sure thing kid. You'll want to follow this road two blocks and make a left. It'll be on your left hand side. The place is called From Dust Till Dawn, it's the only shop open at this hour, you can't miss it."

The blonde nodded his head in thanks, and headed that direction. He just needed to get some dust ammunition before the store closes. As he turned the corner, he noticed that this particular street was empty. And on top of that, the power seemed to be cut, not just the buildings but the street lamps as well. All the lights where out save for one shop; the dust shop. He took his right hand out of his coat pocket, slowly drifting inside his shoulder holster.

He walked through the street with caution, his senses honed to his surroundings for any threat of attack. The tense night air was shattered when a man in a black suit was literally thrown out of the window of the dust shop. He quickly drew his rather unique sidearm ('That Gun' From Fallout New Vegas), he ran forward sensing a robbery but stopped when he noticed the one responsible.

A girl, a couple years younger than him, wielding a massive mechanical scythe challenged four more men, all garbed in the same uniform. Short, black locks framed her face, tinted in a peculiar red color. She herself wore a long red cape with a hood, and was clad in a black blouse and waist cincher with red laces. Her midnight hued skirt displayed a frilly red trim, the belt home to a magazine pouch on her right, with large single rounds along the left. Sheer black stockings hugged her legs, leading down to rugged, buckled combat boots. She reminded him of something out of a fairy tale. Her lithe form swung the scythe in an elaborate display, betraying the obvious strength she possessed. The boy slowed his approach, choosing to instead observe the scuffle as it quickly became apparent the girl did not need his help. She made short work of her opponents, showcasing not only mastery of such an unwieldy weapon but unnatural speed as well, even by hunter standards, incapacitating them quickly but oddly, as Jaune noticed, short of being lethal. They were left writhing in obvious pain on the asphalt.

"You were worth every cent, you truly were," Said a sacrastic voice.

A final figure came out of the shop, this man in a white suit with a black bowler hat and cane. Ginger locks peeked from underneath and in his mouth was a lit cigar. He kicked a goon as he strode, eliciting a groan.

"Well Red I can say this has been quite the eventful evening," he continued towards the girl, dropping the cigar and crushing it with the end of his cane.

"As much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He then raised his cane towards her, a small sight popping up over the tip. It was at this point blonde decided to intervene. Shooting his gun, gaining the attention of the two.

"Put the gun down, now." he demanded in a cold and calm yet threatining voice. His own firearm trained on the redheaded man. The girl spared him a surprised glance but kept her focus on the man currently threatening her.

"Well well well, isn't this a surprise?" he announced over the distant call of police sirens. "I have a redand a blonde gracing me with their illustrious presence tonight. I'm honored, I truly am. But as I have stated already, my time is short. Ciao!"

In a flash of movement, he rolled over to get out of the way of the blast. At the same time, he fired his cane towards the girl, a flare of red dust energy rocketing towards her. Using her scythe, she vaulted over the missile before it could hit her. Two explosions rang out through the streets as the crook made his escape. Disoriented but hardly injured, Jaune quickly scanned his surroundings for the attacker and spotted him scrambling up a fire access ladder. Gun in hand, he took off in pursuit, using his strong legs and climbing up the ladder.

"Mind if I go after them?" the girl asked the aged shopkeeper as he came out of hiding from his ruined shop.

He gave her a shaky nod.

With a smirk, she planted the head of her scythe into the ground and by pulling a hidden trigger, fired a powerful round, using the recoil to launch herself up to the edge of the building. The young pair landed at the same time, confronting the white clad thief.

"Hey!" she yelled out, causing the thief to pause.

"Make one more move and I shot," spoke the blonde, his gun trained on the man's back.

"Persistent..." he muttered under his breath

Refusing to turn and face them, a tense few seconds ticked by. His patience was answered as the roar of a bullhead transport rose from an adjacent street. Bright spotlights shown down on the two youths, blinding the temporarily as the white suited man scrambled into the cabin. The lights let up, allowing them a brief reprieve.

"End of the line, kids!" he announced as he threw a red dust crystal at their feet. Recognition lighting up in the boy's eyes.

Jaune wasted no time, guarding the girl with his whole body, willing to take the blast for her.

That same moment, another figure dropped in between them and the crystal, conjuring a violet glyph that shielded them from the blast; a huntress. She was perhaps in her late thirties with braided golden hair and spectacles. A white long sleeved blouse clothed her, neatly tucked into a high set black skirt. A tattered purple cape billowed behind her. Black stockings and heels finished off the display. She huffed in annoyance as she waved what appeared to be a wand. Adjusting her glasses, she swung in a wide arc, firing a volley of violet energy bolts at the bullhead. The armored hull suffered little more than large dents from the impacts. Not one to stand aside during a battle, the boy took aim and fired a hail of bullets from his SMG, the red dust infused incendiary rounds peppering the cockpit. The girl joined him, her scythe collapsing into a high velocity sniper rifle, and Jaune shooting his armor piercing rounds. Thundering cracks announced each round. The red-haired thief stumbled his way to the cockpit as his getaway bird lurched under the combined assault.

We got a huntress!" the thief yelled at his pilot, who promptly rose from the pilot's chair and headed to the cabin.

The pilot was a woman, clad in a scarlet dress that fell to her mid thigh, decorated with gold embroidery, and glass high heel shoes. Glowing amber eyes were all that had shown from her mostly shrouded face. Her form rippled with the power of flame.

The bespectacled huntress ignored this new assailant for the most part, instead waving her wand as it glowed with the intricate spider-web of Dust energy, conjuring a billowing swirl of storm clouds above the bullhead. From its tendrils, large and sharpened chunks of ice fell upon the craft, embedding themselves into the reinforced steel. The thief, who had since taken the woman's place in the cockpit, struggled to keep the bird airborne under the new assault. He swore quietly, quickly ducking to the left as one shard easily forced its way through the craft's canopy, showering him with glass.

A wave of the scarlet woman's hand conjured numerous orange glyphs where the trio stood. In haste, the huntress slid the two youths to safety with her wand as she herself nimbly danced out of range of the subsequent explosions. In response, the huntress waved her wand and took full control of the resulting debris, manipulating them into the form of a large spear. A flick of her wrist sent the deadly formation flying at high speed towards her target, only to be met with several volleys of fire that steadily wore it down in size. Switching tactics, the huntress waved her wand once more, splitting the spear into multiple tendrils and surrounding the craft, but the pyromancer had a defensive tactic for this assault as well, throwing both her arms outwards and creating a super-heated shockwave that reduced the debris to ash. Sighting in with her scythe rifle, the girl took careful and precise shots at the woman. Unfortunately the bullets did nothing, easily being stopped by the palm of the sorceress' hand. Needing an escape tactic, the pyromancer cupped her hands together, compressing the molten energy into a tightly packed ball. When she felt it had reached a sufficient level, she launched this ball at her three attackers. The huntress' eyes went wide when she realized how much more powerful this particular attack was in comparison to all the others. Gritting her teeth, she formed a protective sphere around herself and her two unexpected charges.

The explosion rocked the city across several blocks, startling the hapless citizens with its force and volume. The girl in red, despite the protective shielding, was knocked to the ground, alluding to the strength of the explosion. Jaune buckled slightly under the force but remained on his feet, slightly by the sheer magnitude of the attack. The concrete roof of the building glowed an angry red, flash heated by the sudden assault from the fireball. Drawing upon her deeper reserves of power, the huntress let loose a wave of energy, banishing the smoke and flames from around them, but by the time she was able to send another volley of bolts, the bullhead was already retreating into the night sky. With a frown on her face, the huntress adjusted her spectacles and set to work repairing the ruined roof with her telekinesis.

Sighing, Jaune stowed away his gun back into its holster, he approached the girl and held out his red metalic hand to help her up.

"You alright?" He asked in a rather calm voice.

"Yeah, thanks." The girl smiled.

They turned to the woman looking down at them disdainfully. The girl, for her part, gushed with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, you're a huntress! Can I get your autograph?"

 _ **Vale police department:**_

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. The both of you put yourselves and others in grave danger," the blonde woman scolded.

The pair found themselves in an interview room at the local police station.

"They started it!" The girl protested.

The blone half-faunus however, remained composed, quiet and calm. Quietly observing the girl rants.

"Silence!" she punctuated with a slap of what Jaune recognized as a riding crop.

"If it were up to me, the both of you would be sent home tonight," she stated, "with a pat on the back..."

Ruby perked up.

"... and a slap on the wrist." To prove her point, the woman slightly smacked Ruby's hand with the crop, earning a yelp from the terrified girl.

"However that doesn't seem to be the case. Someone here would like to speak to the both of you."

She stood to the side as an older man entered the room. He, like his associate, also wore spectacles. Silver, slightly messy hair adorned his crown and an emerald scarf hugged his neck. A long, black overcoat with gold buttons draped across his figure, long sleeves coming down to white gloved hands. Unlike the woman, Jaune instantly recognized this man almost immediately: Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and he was carrying a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose," he addressed the girl first, "and Jaune Arc." He turned to the boy.

"You... have silver eyes," he spoke as if deciphering a puzzle. The young reaper looked at the silver haired man with confusion.

"So!" Ozpin continued. "Where did you learn to do this?" he asked Ruby as he pointed towards the woman's scroll, showing a recording of the street fight.

"S-Signal Academy?" she hesitantly answered.

"An entry level school taught you how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one instructor in particular!"

"I see," he continued. At that point, he set the plate down in front of her.

Ruby's eyes shot back and forth between Ozpin and the cookies. A pale hand slowly reached forward and took a cookie. She ate one, then another as her smile grew. In no time at all, she ravenously inhaled cookie after cookie, not even crumbs were safe.

"I only know of one person who can wield the scythe with such ease..." continued Ozpin. "...a dusty old crow."

Ruby mumbled an affirmation through a mouthful of cookie.

"Pardon me?"

She swallowed and giggled nervously.

"Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow, and he's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, but now I'm all whooowaah watttchaaa!" she described animatedly, complete with hand gestures.

"So I've seen," replied Ozpin with a slight smile. "And what is an adorable little girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years at Signal and then I want to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress. I'm trying to become a Huntress because I wanna help people!" she rambled on. "Our parents always taught us to help people and I thought 'Oh might as well make a career out of it' heheh, and sure the police are good and all but Hunters and Huntresses are just so much more cool and romantic and exciting and gosh you know?" she squealed.

The woman fixed Ruby with a deadpan expression.

"Very interesting," chuckled Ozpin before he directed his attention towards Jaune.

"Jaune... you, unlike Ruby, I have already heard about and in great detail I might add."

Jaune raised a brow at the remark.

"How so?" he questioned.

Ozpin waved at the scroll, the recording now switching to one of Raine. This time, unlike Ruby who fought criminals, he was locked in a deadly dance with training training dumbies in a rural village. Ruby watched in awe as the older boy effortlessly wielded a thick machete (Book of Eli Machete), twisting, hacking and slashing about as he cut down one a testing dumby. The camera panned right just as Jaune grabbed his gun and made quick shots with deadly accuracy. The bullets obliterating their heads.

"One of my huntsmen had traveled to the neighboring village of Oakwatch. Imagine his suprise when he saw you."

patience was starting to wear thin.

"With all due respect sir, what is this about? The way I see it, Ruby and I are innocent and the only people that got hurt tonight were those thieves."

Ozpin tilted his head. "Do either of you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster at Beacon," Ruby answered immediately.

Ozpin, who had seated himself, leaned forward across the table. "You want to come to my school?" he directed the question to the both of them.

That was something Jaune did not expect; a direct invitation from the Headmaster of one of the most prestigious hunting academies in Remnant. Ruby... looked as if she had received a gift from Oum himself.

"More than anything in the world," she breathed. He turned his gaze towards Jaune.

"I accept." he answered, still calm from what was happening.

Ozpin gave a questioning gaze to his associate. She scoffed and looked away, rolling her eyes.

With a broad smile on his face and eyes squinted shut, "Well alright."

 _ **To be continued:**_

Tell me what you think of this chapter.


	2. Beacon Academy (Updated)

Jaune walked out of the Bullhead, hands in his coat pockets as he shut the door of his small hotel room. All he wanted was to get dust ammunition for his gun when he arrived in Vale before he would get accepted into Beacon. Yet here he was with an open invitation from Ozpin himself on his second day. He pulled out the envelope out of his coat pocket with his red and black bionic fingers for reassurance. The woman who gave him and Ruby's official documents, Glynda Goodwitch, was also a teacher at Beacon and happened to be the assistant headmistress. The instructions were as clear as day; be at the airship on the north side of Vale by 8am tomorrow. Jaune set aside his shearling coat on the vacant chair of the room and took off his gear. He checked the screws of his bionic arm and hand. It only took a few minutes to wash up and change into his sleeping attire, brown shirt with black sweatpants, but he found that sleep would not come to him for hours. His mind was in wonder, with the sudden entry of Beacon and the girl he ran into by chance.

"Ruby Rose," He spoke to himself, staring blankly at the ceiling of the roof.

She was excited when they left the police station. She even gave him a quick hug and gave him best wishes for running into each other again at the school, she took off in the night back to Signal with that ridiculous speed of hers, leaving behind a flurry of rose petals in her wake. The thought brought a half-smile in his face, he was pretty sure that she considered him a friend tonight. She was eager, pure of heart, an incredible huntress in training. And if his sisters met her, they would consider her the most adorable thing they've ever seen. She had purpose, she knew what she wanted to do with her life.

While he still struggled to find a place, to find a reason belong in this cruel world, It was the only reason to he wanted to be a huntsman in the first place. He knew he was a freak of nature, he accepted it that long time ago.

Oh well, he couldn't dwell on that now, as tommorow was an early day.

 ** _The next morning:_**

 _"How does it fell, killing your own kind?"_

 _"Well, us newer models don't run. All you older models do."_

 _"And you knewer models are happily scrapping the shit!..._

 _"Because you've never seen a miracle."_

Jaune's electric blue eyes shot opened as he sat up from his bed, panting and his sheets drenched in sweat.

It was one of those dreams. The dreams that he would get every now and again. They always felt real, but he knew they weren't...

Just dreams.

He grabbed his prostetic arm that went up to reached his upper arm, where the surgically attatched circular metallic plate covered his bicep, the scars still visible. He hesitated at first knowing what was going to happen next.

He quickly plugged the arm into its plug, and a stream of pain rushed through his body as the arm linked into his nervous system, and therefore, was able to respond to like a real arm. The material was light, aproximately the weight and size of the arm was that of his normal arm, but nearly indestructible.

Once the pain stopped he raised it up and clenched his red metalic fingers a few times.

Once he was done he put on his coat and gear, tied the back of his messily layered hair into a short ponytail. and then headed out of the room, taking his scroll from the nearby small coffe table.

 ** _A few hours later, Dust Plane:_**

The ride to Beacon was not an eventful one for the half-wolf faunus, he mostly splept through it all, listening to a playlist of vocal Jazz standards, big band and the like. He was known to like classical music and synth music, always making him feel at home.

Suddenly Jaune felt himself lurch forward as the plane came to a full stop. The cargo doors opened to let the students leave. He woke up and streched, allowing his muscles to pop.

He made his way off the dust plane and was suprised by the sight of Beacon Acadamy. Everywhere Jaune looked he saw buildings and machinery that he had heard about, but never seen up close.

He was soon taken out of his thought when a loud bang went off. Jaune turned to the sound and walked to go investigate it.

Being a half-wolf faunus gave him a heightened sense of smell, which at this moment he wished he didn't have at the moment. For when he got closer he smelt nothing but smoke and burnt concrete. He even found a vile of red dust lying around his boots, which he picked up with his bionic fingers and inspected the vial. To his suprise the vial's qork was slightly lose, it didn't take a genius to figure out that whoever owned this didn't check it very well. So he tracked the burning smell to find the careless owner.

When he arrived at the courtyard he was greeted by the sight of the young girl that Jaune had meet yesterday night, Ruby, who was sitting in a crater with possibly the palest girl he'd ever seen, with icy blue eyes and a frigid aura to match, dressed in white and light blue, with a touch of red. Her snow white hair hung in a long, off-center ponytail, at the base of which sat a silver tiara. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, Princess!" Ruby shouted as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"It's heiress, actually." A new said which caught everyones attention. There stood a girl with skin just a bit darker than Ruby's. She had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes where an amber color, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes where slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. Perched atop her head sat a midnight black bow. She wore black, low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips but slowly fade to purple as they reach her boots. Black ribbons hung from both arms, with a detached sleeve and a silver band on her left. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Both legs of her shorts have a zipper down the front, but whether they had practical use or were just a fashion aspect, Raine couldn't tell. To finish off the look, she wore a black, collar-like scarf around her neck. She had a mysterious aura surrounding her. And it didn't help that she had a strange smell on her.

The scent of a cat maybe? He'd have to look into that later.

Barely glancing from the book she carried, she continued her explanation, a vile of red dust sitting in her other hand.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss perked up with a new level of haughtiness. "Finally, some recognition well deserved."

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"What the- the nerve of-," Weiss sputtered over her words at the accusation. Ruby couldn't help herself and started giggling.

"You also dropped this," Jaune said as he held the vial of red dust with his mechanical hand, earning the other girls attention. "I found this half open on the ground when I found it. I'm guessing you weren't paying to much attention so please be careful next time...alright?"

Ugh!"

Snatching the vile of dust from the both of their hands, Weiss stomped off, thoroughly fed up with their company. At that point, two men in suits and dark sunglasses stepped forward to retrieve the scattered cases.

Ruby followed for a brief moment before stopping. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" She shouted as the heirheiress continued to storm off. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." Ruby turned to the black haired girl, only to see her walking away. With a tired sigh, she collapsed to he knees. "... Welcome to Beacon..." she mumbled to herself, not noticing the shadow engulfing her. And when she opened them, she turned to see a red and black mechanical hand being offered to her.

"You alright, kid?" Jaune said as the girl took his bionic hand. "Looks like your off to a bad start." He commented as he pulled the young girl off the ground.

 ** _A few minutes later:_**

The two. walked down the pathway, akward silence took over for Ruby.

"So uhhh. Thanks for helping me out... again." she finally said, though a bit nervously.

Jaune looked at the young reaper forba second, but gave her one of his small smiles. "No problem." he said plainly.

The two continued to walk before Ruby had a brilliant idea, one she had wanted to do the moment she set foot in Beacon's courtyard.

"So... I got this thing!" Ruby stated as she pulled out a rectangular metal contraption, which quickly unfolded itself into a giant metallic scythe as she slammed the blade into the ground.

Jaune looked on in slight suprise, it was an amazingly designed weapon. "Is that some sort of scyth?" He asked, intrigued.

Ruby grinned as she pet the handle of the weapon. "It's also a customizable high-impact rifle!"

Jaune was impressed to say the least, and Ruby looked to be really proud of her weapon.

Ruby folded her weapon once again before turning back to him. "So what do you got?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow at the girl, he grabbed a wooden handel and flipped the wooden handle like one would do with a switchblade and a long blade unfolded "I have this."

Ruby cooed as she examined the weapon. It was a beautifully crafted 27 inch straight-bladed sword with beautifuly crafted runes with a sharpened edge, except for the forward that had tanto like tip. The hilt was wooden, wrapped in white wrappings, with a steel tang that seemed to be intergrated with a steel wolf shaped pommel in the back. (It works like Corvo's Folding blade from dishonored.)

"So what does it do?" Ruby asked as she noticed there was no noticable mechanism that would transform it into a gun.

"It's just a retractable sword with runes on it." He said as he retracted the blade into its sheath.

Oh." Ruby said as she began stroking her folded weapon. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I went a little overboard when designing mine."

"You made that thing?" Jaune asked, eyebrow raised.

"Of course!" She boasted proudly. "All students at Signal forged their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"No, it's more like a hand-me-down." Jaune confirmed. "I was supposed to get a hand me down from my dad, but he decided to give me this sword from my mother."

"Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the normal weapons these day's."

"Yeah..." Jaune said, the slight feel of sadness coming up from within him. "Normal..."

The pair began to slowly walk again as Ruby shifted their conversation away from weapons. "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

Jaune glanced at the girl over his shoulders. "You needed help." he said plainly.

"Hmm." Ruby hummed before she remembered something important. She really had no idea where they were. "Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune glanced around, noting that the area they where in was unfamiliar to him. "Don't know, I was just following you."

"Well uh..." Ruby stammered as she glanced around. "Where do we get to the main hall?"

That Jaune did know.

"Lets get our way back to the courtyard, then it's to north from there."

"Alright then! Lead the way, Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed with excitment as the two made their way to the courtyard.

 ** _A minute later:_**

The amphitheater and the location of the welcoming ceremony was fairly easy for the pair find. Just in too, the place was packed with entire first year class.

"Ruby! I saved you spots!" A voice called out.

The two turned their heads to see a girl that looked to be about Jaune's age. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she had no discernible jewelry. She wore brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wore fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Long, messy gold locks cascaded down her back and past her waist.

"Oh jeez, sorry Jaune I gotta go. See you after the ceremony!" Ruby blurted out as she dashed to her sister.

Jaune turned and began walking into the crowd, a task he almost found impossible as the hall became more and more packed. The blonde found himself being knocked backwards by a rather tall brute with brown hair, the teen scowling at him before turning his attention back to the stage.

Silence fell over the ampitheater suddenly as Headmaster Ozpin took the stage. He cleared his throat as he approached the microphone, with Proffesor Goodwitch at his flank and the rest of the Academy teachers lined up behind him.

"I'll keep this brief," he began as he adjusted his spectacles. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amoungst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at tgis school will prove that knoknowledge can only carry you so far."

Jaune observed the man, the Headmasters words confused him slightly. He expected something more uplifting words for the start of term. But the blonde understood that it may be who the older man was...

Blunt but capable of kindness.

Jaune waited patiently as Professor Goodwitcg stepped forward to the microphone once more.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tommorrow, your initiation will begin; be ready. You are dismissed."

The first years began to fill out of yhe theater, a low buzz rumbled through its halls as they all started to plan their teams or speculated what initiation was going to be.

 ** _A few hours later_**

The evening found the entire first year class crowded in the school's ballroom, curtains where drawn over the expansive windows and sleeping bags where set up in rows with little to no room for personal space.

Jaune sat on the ground with his back against one of the ballroom's walls. He was dressed in his brown shirt and wearing a pair of black sweatpants. He only observed the students, the girls chatted with eachother about the guys they saw, while the guys acted tough and flexed for the girls to see. He shook his head and took out his scroll from his pocket. With the device in his metalic palm, he plugged the device with his headphones and selected a song he didn't hear for a long time. ( ** _Al Green- how can you mend a broken heart?)_**

He closed his eyes and relaxed his head on the wall. Sleep overcame him for a couple of hours before he woke up from his scrool vibrating. He was getting a call and he had a feeling who it was.

He sighed before slowly getting up to not wake his fellow first years and made his way out of the ballroom and obto the balcony. He walked over to the railing before he pulled out his scroll from his pocket and dialed the number. It rang once more before someone finally picked up.

"Jaune, is that you?" said a feminine voice.

Jaune smiled a little, "Yes, it me, Ana."

"How is my little brother doing in his first day of Beacon?" Ana asked curiously but with happiness in her voice.

Jaune looked over the ballroom before he answered. "Fine. All the students are sleeping in the ballroom for the night." He turned to look at the view, the beautiful dark night with its bright cracked moon in the twinkiling stars. "Why are you calling me so late?"

There was a small silence for what felt like a minute. Jaune knew Ana was not the type of person to hesitate before speaking her mind. She was cheerful, good-natured, and was a little eccentric. "It's just that... were worried about you thats all. Dad and the others. This was so sudden and probably a big risk to take."

Jaune sighed slightly, he knew that he would have this talk with his eldest sister eventually. "I know Ana. But I'm fine, honestly."

"I know. But being a huntsman is dangerous, very dangerous." Ana said, voicing her and the others worries.

"I know Ana. But I need you to trust me, I know what I'm doing."

There was silence until Ana sighed, "I know Jaune. I trust you, it's just after the accident we're a little bit more worried about you that's all. But I respect your decision. Just stay safe okay?"

"Thank you. And I will." Jaune said as he hung up the scroll. He stood there for a few minutes before silently re-entering the ballroom. He silently made his way back to his sleeping spot until he heard a small whimper that caught his attention. Against his better judgment, he decided to investigate and followed the small sound.

His search eventually led him to a sleeping Ruby. She looked troubled, her figure shook and her whimpering and muttering became more frequent.

It didn't take a blind man to figure out she was having some sort of nightmare. Jaune decided to reach over to her slowly and tried to shake her. "Ruby." he whispered quietly.

As he did that, her hand shot out and grabbed his shirt. She then said something that made him freeze, "Mommy..."

He stared at her with slight shock as he saw a tear run down her cheek. "Don't leave me..." she whimpered weakly.

Jaune felt a wave a sympathy for the girl. From the sound of it her mother either died or abandoned her. So instinctively he stroked the girls hair. She cuddled his hand but still whimpered and shook. "It's okay kid, it's okay."

She seemed to calm down a bit and he hummed her a song. He kept humming until she finally settled down and slept peacefully.

A small smile formed on his face until he heard someone whisper to him, "Is she sleeping."

He turned his head to see the same lilac eyed blonde, She wore a orange tank top with a emblem in the right side. Her shorts where small, letting him know about her long legs. She currently had a worried expression on her face.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's just calming down."

She sighed, "That's good. She used to have nightmares all the time. Now they only seem to happen when she's afraid or nervous." She turned to look at the girl, concerned. "I was hoping she'd be okay, but with initiation tomorrow, I guess I was wrong."

Jaune went quiet for a minute before desciding to say something to comfort his fellow blonde. "Don't beat yourself up. You didn't know what'll happen, you just have to be ready to have her back. I guess that's what all siblings can do." he told her gently and sincerely.

"So, you have siblings to?" she asked.

Jaune had a small smile. "Yeah, about seven."

"Yikes." The lilac eyed blonde flinched, before she finally decided to hold her hand out. "The name's Yang by the way."

"Jaune." He said, shaking her hand with his mechanical one. They looked into each others eyes, it felt strange at first. But eventually felt more comfortable. "I should uh... get some sleep. Initiation is tommorow."

"Yeah." She agreed, going back to her pillow. "Night, cutie." She said before drifting off to sleep.

Jaune looked back at the sleeping blonde, he didn't know whether to take that last part as teasing or being serious. But he eventually left it alone and went to sleep.

 ** _And I'm done!_**

 ** _Please leave a review!_**


	3. Update

**_I'm making a special annoucment!_** ** _I'm updating the first two chapters of the Remnant's Blade Runner, but nothing will change that much aside from Jaune/Officer K's weapons and clothing._**


	4. Initiation (Updated)

The morning had came, the bright shining sun hit the half-faunus on his face, making his eyes clinch from the bright light.

Jaune's eyes slowly opened as he slowly sat up and checked his scroll for the time. 5:30 AM, it was a perfect time to get up of the day, he got up and headed for the double doors leading out. But before he could make it to them he heard a loud snore coming beside him-

"Huh, wha- Hey! No sneaking off!" muttered a groggy man who looked slightly overweight and had greying hair and a mustache.

"Um, sir. It's 5:30 AM, doesn't initiation start at 6:15?" Jaune asked, but the older man looked only puzzled.

"Nonsense my boy! It's only- 5:30 IN THE MORNING!" the man shouted, the last part was hurting Jaune's sensitive hearing.

The older man and his now awake green-haired companion both realized the trouble they had just caused; the students now rioting in the ball room.

The hybrid decided that the best course of action was to leave and get his things.

 ** _Locker room:_**

Jaune eventually found his way to the locker rooms, to take a shower. Afterwards, he dressed in his usual clothes. But before he put his shearling coat on, he looked at himself in the mirror. He opened his mouth to reveal his fang like canines, sharp and ready to bite. Every know and then he would just look at them, reminding himself that he was part of a nearly extinct Faunus species. His sisters and father would always say that he was special, that he was a bridge between two worlds. But he honestly didn't feel all that great about it, he never wanted to be that bridge. All he ever wanted as a kid was to be normal, to fit into either race...

To belonge.

But he knew it was impossible. Most of the humans and Faunus in his town hated him, viewed him as something that shouldn't have been made, and being part wolf-faunus didn't make it any better. For during the inevetable war between Faunus and humans, some species were considered to dangerous, and thus were forced to either go into hiding or face execution from terrified humans or become their prisoners. The wolf Faunus was one of those species. For most Faunus, the war was remembered as a time of subjugation, a time filled with evil humans and their racism. But for him, it was a time of war and extinction. The wolf Faunus species where hunted to near extinction by humans calling them the 'Wolf' hunts.

But now wasn't the time to think on those days, so he tied on his ponytail and put on his coat, heading to the locker-room.

 ** _An hour later_**

He eventually made his way to a cliff that overlooked the Emerald Forest. There was about 40 of them, standing atop the spring platforms they were instructed to stand on.

Ozpin cleared his throat as he addressed the new recrutis. "For years, you have all trained to be warriors. Today, those abilities will be tested here, in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch stepped forward. "Now I know you have been hearing rumors about team assinments, so allow me to put an end your confusion. You will be given teammates... today."

Jaune heard Ruby mummble to herself in panic.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin continued.

Ruby let out a groan once more.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"...What?!" she cried out and from the way Ruby looked, it was like her world fell apart.

The hybrid felt sympathy for his young companion, so he reached over and put a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder. It got her attention and he gave a small reassuring nod. And just like that, her scared look morphed to one of confidence before she nodded to him back and he took his bionic hand away.

"After you partner up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately Any questions?" No one said anything, "Good! Now, take your positions."

Jaune bent his knees slightly to prepare himself. He looked over to Yang gave her little sister a wink, she even noticed Jaune and gave him a wink of the flirting kind as she slipped on a pair of shades, rocketing off into the distance. He then turned to Ruby and nodded his head before getting launched as well.

Jaune felt the air through his face, but he was calm throughout the fall, he needed to think fast. He saw a tree with long thick branches, and made his way towards it. He saw a branch from the tree and allowed his fingernails to grow into sharp claws and grabbed the branch. But unfortunatley, the branch broke and the young hybrid wasn't able to hold on. But it did slow down his decent enough, and taking it to his advantage he used his momentum to the ground and was able to roll at the last second, safely landing.

He popped his shoulder and looked around the lush green forest, he couldn't help but notice that even though this place held such dark creatures known as Grimm could still be beautiful and mysterious at the same time. It reminded him of...

Home.

But before he even had the chance to take a single step his heard a gunshot round far from the distance. People where already getting started, and so should he.

He wondered the forest for a time, gun in his bionic hand. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Grimm where stalking him through the forest and him smelling their bloodlust didn't help things either. They where waiting for him to let his guard down, for their perfect moment.

Then suddenly the beowolves seemed to lose their patients and came out of the bushes in front of him, one of them was bigger and covered in bone armour. It was clear to Jaune that the bigger one was the alpha of the pack.

He rolled out of the way of the first beowulf's swipe and using his powerful gun to shoot it in the back of the head, the armor piercing round going through the creatures skull and effectively killing it. Jaune quickly grabbed his mothers retractable blade from his coat with his bionic hand and unfolded its blade, watching as the other Grimm hesitate to attack him.

But the second beowulf racked up the courage and tried to pounce on the young hybrid, but Jaune rolled out the way once more and swung his blade at the legs, effictively chopping its legs off. The dark wolf tried to skurry away in absolute fear, but didn't get far when Jaune stabbed the creature in the skull, killing it imidiately.

The third and fourth tried to attack at the same time, but ended up missing their target. Suddenly the third was shot through its head, a hole coming out of its right eye. And before the fourth did anything, it was met with a swift swing to its head, decapitating it.

Jaune turned his head towards the alpha, it snarled at him in growing anger as it stared at the blonde. Crimson red hatefilled eyes meeting sympathetic electric blue.

"You should stop now, there's no point in doing this anymore." Jaune suggested with suprising gentleness. There was no taunting in those words, only a hint of slight regret and pity, like he was ashamed of kiling them.

The alpha didn't want to hear it. The alpha was filled with blind hatred and was infuriated on how his pack was easily defeated. It pounced at Jaune with great speed and rage trying to swipe at the hybrid. The hit landed, sending Jaune to a nearby tree and crashing into it and dropping his sword.

But to the alpha's anger the blonde slowly got up, bleeding from the claw mark on his left shoulder. He didn't even look slightly fazed about his injury or that he was thrown to a tree. The alpha decided to pounce at the hybrid, planning to rip his packs killer's throat out.

The blonde lifted his arm up, knowing that he couldn't dodge the attack. And the alpha bit on the blondes arm...

his metal arm.

The alpha gnawed at the the metalic limb in an attempt to destroy it with its strong jaws, but nothing happened. And with a cold look in Jaunes face he managed to grab its upper jaw with his free hand and grabbed it lower jaw with stabbed the creature under it's chin, and with no effort Jaune forcibly ripped it lower jaw open. The creatures lifeless body fell on the ground with a thud that shook the ground beneath him.

Jaune looked at the dissolving corpse of the Grimm he had slain and with a sigh he retracted his sword, hoping that there wouldn't be anymore suprises. The temple was located to the North, it would be his destination- all he needed to do was get a relic and leave.

"Fancy meeting you here blondie," Said a familiar voice that came from behind. He recognized the teasing tone and stopped.

He looked over his shoulder, staring at the fiery blonde haired girl that he had met the previous night in an awkward silence. He remembered how she may or may not have tried to flirt with him the previous night.

She was, to him... trouble. From what he observed yesterday, she had shown to be a major tease for the males all around, and she had the looks to back it up. She had a rather... eye-catching body, beautiful lilac eyes, golden-blonde hair, and the practiced alluring looks she gave the other boys. But he could tell she was a rather protective of her sister Ruby, and wanted her to make friends and have connections with people other than her. It was understandable, he realized. His sisters where protective of him as well.

Meanwhile Yang watched in slight confusion as her fellow blonde wrestled with his thoughts in front of her. She witnessed his little encounter and was actually impressed, he was literaly swung at a tree and got up ready to fight some more. So there was no doubt she would approach him. Yet now she felt like she was getting the cold shoulder, and she didn't like being ignored. So she took the initiative and hopped in front of him.

"Hey, did you hear me Jauney boy?"

This got the young mans attention as he arched his eyebrow slightly at the nickname, but decided to ignore it as it wasn't important right now. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something, Ma'am?"

"Call me Yang please."

"Okay, Yang," Jaune continued, but he could see that ever so slight dissapointment in her eyes, maybe she was planing on seeing Ruby? If that was the was the case then he wasn't going to hold her up from it. "Look...uh.. I can tell that your probably looking for your sister. So think we should both nbe on our seperate ways. We can pretend we didn't see each other on continue on our way."

"No way," Yang flatly replied. Which earned an arched eyebrow from Jaune.

"Why not?"

"You're baisically just telling me to abandon you and move on? That's no fun- besides if we met that we were still partners, don't you think?" Yang said, giving off a small wink.

To Jaune, this girl had some sound logic. Even though he gave her a fairly reasonable deal that he presented her with, she would have a chance to find her sister. Yet she rejected it.

He sighed, admitting defeat. If this girl wanted to be his partner now, he would not stop her. Their eyes met, and the eccentric blonde before him was now destined to be his partner.

"Alright...We should start heading out this way." He said, pointing northwest where he was heading himself.

Yang and her new 'partner' truged through the forest in complete silence, hoping that they where headingbtonthe right direction. During that time she found her fellow blonde quite... interesting; he was quiet, a little gloomy, and dare she say a little bit introverted. Just this morning she saw him eating breakfast by himself, listening to whatever music was on his scroll. Giving her the impression that he usually to be by himself, having an emotionally drained by the look of his eyes. But it wasn't to say he was ugly by any means, and she was impressed by his figure and electric blue eyes. And she could tell that he was a rather nice guy, evident when she witnessed him calm Ruby down the other night. Which unknowingly to him, had scored him some serious points in her book.

 _'I might just keep my eye on him.'_

But she couldn't help but notice the wound on her new partners shoulder, why wasn't he using his aura to heal it.

"Hey, Jaune. Are you okay?" She asked, pointing to his shoulder wound.

"Yea I'm fine, Yang, it's just a scratch." Jaune said, looking at his bleeding shoulder.

The blonde brawler gave Jaune an unconvinced look.

"Dude, why aren't using your Aura …please tell me you know what Aura is!"

"Of course I know what Aura is... It's just that I never got it unlocked." This caused Yang to be uterly suprised. She managed to find her words as she placed both of her hands on Jaune's face.

"Jaune…do you trust me?"

Jaune thought about it for a moment, before he answered. "I don't see that I have any other choice. But yes, I trust you."

Yang grinned, causing Jaune to smile lightly at the energetic grinn. However, the grin escaped Yang's notice due to her concentration in unlocking his Aura. _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to raise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound death, I release by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

There was amoment of silence, but Yang felt her golden aura shine through her entire, and her light started to involve her partner for a second before he started to glow white before it took Yang over. It felt warm, comforting and comforting at first for some reason, but that didn't last very long as a sense of lonliness, sadness, anger and a feeling of isolation from the world around her that she had never felt before.

When the Aura passed, Yang felt a surge of Aura from Jaune, and started to catch her breath as she saw his once bleeding claw wound started to close immediatly and leave a white scar.

Jaune stiffined as he felt a surge of energy he never knew existed. He felt warmth and comfort. To him, it felt like a small piece of him was freed from a cage. It was impossible to explain, but he could _feel_ it.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that Yang looked at him expectedly.

"So, how do you feel?" She asked, a bit tiredly.

"I feel... good," he answered. "thanks."

And it was the truth, he had the feeling that something was protecting him.

"Well glad I could help." Yang remarked. "But we should probably leave so we can get those relics."

Jaune nodded in agreement, and he motioned her to follow him.

A few minutes later, the two blondes stepped out of the forest and into a clearing. Located there was a circular stone temple. It was broken and decrepit but inside, they could see several black and gold objects, and a familiar black haired girl wearing a bow. "Hey I think that's Blake." Yang said with excitment as she ran her way to the temple, leaving Jaune to follow. As he walked, he couldn't help but notice that each pedestal inside held a relic. "Chess pieces? I thought it would be something, I don't know showy." Yang asked bow wearing girl.

Jaune looked at the chess pieces with slight confusion. More of Ozpin's cryptic symbolism maybe? "Well Ozpin did launch us off a cliff, so I don't really wanna know what goes through his head."

Blake nodded in agreement. "Point taken. Any preference?" But as she nodded her bow started to twitch slightly. She was a Faunus, there was no fooling Jaune. If it wasn't for her bow constantly twitching, her feline like smell that filled his noise, and her aura. It would've been a dead give away. But the real question was, why was she hiding her heritage? Sure Jaune didn't really care if people found out his hybrid nature, to him it was all the same. But he could understand why she might've done this, Faunus we're still not the most popular people in Remnant, especially hybrids. Well, whatever the case he at least found a new partner, one that he needed to keep an eye on.

He shook his head and picked up the nearest relic, a white knight, and gave it to the girls, "I guess we're done here."

Yang and Blake caught it, "That was pretty easy."

Blake on the other hand sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I think you might've jinxed us." The three then heard a familiar voice shouting, "Heads up!"

They all looked up to see that it was non-other than Ruby falling from the sky. Jaune held out his arm to his partner without hesitation, "Yang!" She looked at him and grabbed his arm. She spun him around before throwing him towards her falling sister. He caught her and soon started to fall with her. Yang rushed under them and quickly got in position. She caught them but the force behind them cracked the ground around her, but she was relativily unharmed. After a few seconds, she looked down at the people in his arms, "You two okay?" They nodded, and she put them down.

"Riding in on an Ursa? Now that's cool, lil sis." Yang added with a wink and a grin.

"Heh, well, y'know. I'm a pretty cool girl!" Ruby added with a shrug.

"How could you..." Weiss gasped as she jogged up to the group. "...just LEAVE ME OVER THERE LIKE THAT!"

"Oh... uh..." Ruby shrugged in response. "Sorry?"

Another explosion erupted from the treelines to the right of the group. As everyone turned their heads to look at the source of the explosion, they found a orange haired girl sprinting out of the forest, a rather bulky looking grenade launcher in tow. From behind her, the redhead Pyrrha also emerged from the brush, a panicked look on her face as she attempted to catch up with the ginger.

"Chase me, chase me!" The ginger cheered as she continued running.

Everyone thought she was crazy for a moment before suddenly, a massive Deathstalker pushed its way out of the forest, uprooting a number of trees as it surged forward. It's pincers clacked together as it focused in on the small redhead human in front of it, nipping at her heels as she desperately tried to outrun the beast.

The ginger was the first to arrive at the temple, her eyes lighting up as her speed increased.

"REEEEN!" She shouted as she rushed towards her target.

"No-" Ren was interrupted when he was tackled to the ground. "...ra..." He coughed as the girl named Nora squeezed him into a death hug.

Everyone watched as the pair got to their feet before an unearthly screech echoed from the skies. Looking up, everyone took in the sight of a gigantic Nevermore soaring from the direction that Ruby and Weiss had come from.

"Oh that's just swell." Jaune stated bluntly.

With a yelp, Pyrrha landed in front of the group, causing them all to stare down at her as she dusted herself off and scrambled to her feet.

"Great!" Yang exclaimed sarcastically. "The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

Ruby cocked her scythe before flashing a grin. "Not if I can help it!" She boasted before she let out a shout and sped off towards the now approaching Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait!"

Ruby either didn't hear her sister or didn't listen, choosing instead to launch herself forward using the momentum of her sniper rifle. She leapt into the air and met the Deathstalker head on, slashing at it with her scythe. The attack was easily blocked by the creatures massive pincer, which then smacked her back in the direction she came from with little effort.

Ruby flopped onto her back with a grunt before she slowly picked herself up off the ground. "Do-don't worry! Totally fine!" A hiss rang out from behind her, causing her to turn back to the Grimm that was now inches away from her. "Totally fine..." Ruby mumbled to herself as she fired off a quick shot into the Grimms face, using the kickback to propel herself away from the beast and give her a running start. She quickly folded her weapon as the Deathstalker returned to chasing her down, hoping that the sheathed weapon would be less cumbersome.

Yang couldn't watch any longer, choosing to run towards her sister instead. "Ruby!"

Ruby attempted to close the distance between herself and Yang, but a screech rang out from above them as the Nevermore closed in on the red reaper. With a flap of its wings, a storm of gigantic sharp feathers rained down upon Ruby, one of them pinning her cape to the ground while another batch formed a wall in front of Yang. "Ruby, get out of there!"

Ruby uselessly tugged at her cape, trying to get it loose. "I'm trying!" She shouted back before another screech interrupted her. She watched in horror as the Deathstalker approached her, raising its gigantic stinger above her head before it paused for a moment, as if to taunt the small girl before it killed her.

Yang reached out helplessly from in between the feathers as she watched her sister struggle. "RUBY!"

Another screeching sound rang out as a white blur surged through the field of feathers, reaching Ruby just as the Deathstalker brought its stinger down on the girl. With a loud and a flash of blue and white, the Deathstalker's tail was frozen to the ground. As the creature attempted to pull its stinger out, everyone traced the sound to Jaune who's blaster pistol was steaming from the powerful blast. and he sighed in relief.

As the two regrouped at the temple, Yang rushed up to Ruby and embraced her in another hug. "I'm so happy you're okay!" The blondes smile turned into a glare for a moment, her eyes turning red as it did. "Don't EVER do something that stupid again or I'm telling dad!"

Jaune sighed. He took a quick look around to see if any Grimm were around. With none visible, Jaune decided it would be wise to be extra cautious. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his sense of smell once more. The familiar sudden rush of information flooded Jaune's brain as he categorized each scent. Jaune noticed that a stench that was familiar to bones and decay was closing in on their location. "We should go, that things circling back."

Weiss glanced at the temple before she looked back up at the Nevermore. She bit her lip for a moment before speaking up. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." The reaper gave the heiress a small nod before finishing. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live..." Jaune placed a hand on his chin. "That's an idea I can get behind."

Jaune quickly turned and snatched up a white knight looking statue before shoving it in his coat pocket. Ruby joined him, picking up a smaller golden castle before smiling at him.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Nora rushed forward and grabbed a similiar looking golden castle. "I want this one!" She said as she took it and ran to join the others.

A screech rang out from the field as the Deathstalker began to pick at the ice encasing its stinger with its massive pincers, cracking the ice little by little with every strike.

"I think it's time we left!" Ren shouted as he and Jaune ran up the hill.

"Right." Ruby nodded before rushing up past them, positioning herself on a rock.

Blake noticed that her partner had stopped, the blonde staring up the hill with a goofy smile on her face. "What's wrong?"

Yang let out a sigh as she watched Ruby wave at everyone before she leapt off of the rock she was stationed on. "Nothing..."

Blake gave the blonde a small, knowing smile before the two of them ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

It wasn't long before the group found themselves running into a set of ruins built into the side of a cliff, a bridge extending over the abyss below. As the group rushed towards the bridge, they failed to notice the shadow of the Nevermore as it swooped over them and cut them off. Without hesitation they began crossing the stone bridge, Jaune was the only one to catch sight of the Nevermore as it rammed into the structure haphazardly, knocking the group of teenagers in all different directions.

Jaune landed on a hard stone floor, quickly scrambling to his feet as he heard the sounds of gunfire. Looking across the chasm that had been created by the destruction of their bridge, he took in the sight of Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Pyrrha and Blake all fighting the Deathstalker which had cornered them on the edge of the cliff.

A loud screech rang out as Jaune ducked down out of instinct, the giant Nevermore's talons scraping is back as it flew by. While his Aura protected him from the attack, the force of the blow knocked him back onto the ground, forcing him to get up once again. As he stood back up, he watched as Yang and Ren began unloading every single bullet they had into the giant Nevermore that was now circling the ruins. The creature dove down and threw out another storm of razor sharp feathers from its wings as it passed by, forcing the group even further apart. Jaune found himself rolling to his side before hopping to his feet, the sounds of Yang's shotgun gauntlets roaring in his left ear.

"This isn't getting us anywhere! Anyone got any ideas?!" She shouted as she unleashed another barrage at the winged monstrosity.

Jaune continued to gaze at the bird, his thoughts drifting back to when he read about them back at his home town. "We rip it's throat out."

Yang stopped her barrage to admire her fellow blonde. "Oooh, that's hardcore. I like that in a man." She added in a playful growl before turning her attention back to the bird. "But that things in the air. I don't think we can get to its throat so easily, dude."

"Well... There's always one way..." He stated as he stared at the blonde brawler. "You could always try throwing me."

Yang turned her attention back to him, staring blankly for a moment before she burst into laughter. "PFFFHAHAHA! Oh my GOD! You're a psycho! I'm all for flashy and risky stuff, but there's no way in hell I'm throwing you at that thing!"

"I agree. That plan is one that's best saved as a last resort." Ren added as he unleashed another storm of bullets aimed at the Nevermore. "Perhaps instead of going to the bird, we bring the bird to us?"

"How exactly are we gonna do that, string bean?" Yang asked as she cocked her gauntlets and fired off two more shots of her own.

Jaune hummed quietly as he glanced around the surrounding area. It wasn't until he looked over at Ruby's side of the ruins that he saw Blake get knocked off the bridge accidentally by Nora. He felt a bit of panic well up inside of him before he saw Blake's weapon fly up and embed itself in one of the pillars scattered around the ruins, a long black ribbon tied to the end of it. He continued watching as Blake emerged from the abyss below, swinging on the ribbon as if it were some kind of grappling hook. The agile teen landed down on their side of the battlefield, allowing Jaune to flag her down by waving his arms. With a , he turned to his two companions. "I have an idea."

The Nevermore circled the arena once again, watching carefully as its Deathstalker companion was tossed into the abyss below by the combined teamwork of the second group of humans. The bird let out a screech as it flapped its wings, showering the group with a storm of feathers in an attempt to enact revenge for its fallen companion. The bird began changing directions before a beam of light shined in its eyes. With a frustrated squawk, the bird paused its moment in mid air and frantically flapped its wings to keep itself flying. Its red eyes locked on to the source of the light shining in its eye, a human reflecting sunlight off of his sword.

The Nevermore let out a screech dove down towards them again, this time locking on to the human that had so foolishly chosen to stand out in the open. The bird readied its talons as it came in closer, ready to shred the person to ribbons. A flash of light caught the Nevermore's eye as it felt a blade enter its torso, the blade itself being connected to a black ribbon.

Yang let out a battle cry as she grabbed the ribbon from Blake's hand and leapt off of the ruins, her weight pulling the Nevermore down with her. Of course, she wasn't near heavy enough to bring it to the ground, but she was heavy enough to alter its flight path. Everyone watched as the Nevermore slammed into the stone tower face first, the bird falling onto the bridge from the concussive force of its impact. With no hesitation, Jaune rushed to the creature as it began to quickly lift itself off the ground. Without a second thought, the blonde plunged his claws and his sword into the birds neck. With a screech it reeled backwards and attempted to shake him off, but the teen quickly did the first thing that came to his mind. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of the Nevermore, the rancid taste of Grimm flesh flooding his mouth.

Jaune continued to tighten his grip on all fronts, and plunged his sword deeper into the Nevermore as it continued to violently thrash around. The Grimm crashed into the stone tower again, sending the entire structure tumbling into the abyss below. Ren and Blake continued to fire off shots into the bird while Yang began rushing to its legs, where she would deliver a powerful blow and snap one in half. The nevermore cried out as its wings began to flap, the bird attempting to take flight one final time. Jaune knew that if it did, he would most likely go with it and end up falling into the abyss below. With one final movement, he tightened his muscles and pulled himself from the bird with all his might. A sickening rip rang out as he brought massive chunks of the Nevermore's flesh with him, the birds shadowy blood spraying everywhere before it evaporated into nothing.

Jaune slammed into the stone of the ruins with a thud before he quickly got back on his feet, just in time to watch the giant Nevermore let out one last cry that was drowned in its own blood, the bird collapsing onto the bridge before its body began to rapidly decompose. The rest of the teens quickly regrouped on Jaune's position, with Blake and Ren making sure that he was able to stand properly. Yang meanwhile, looked at the body of the decomposing monstrosity, noting that its throat had been ripped out in a way that suggested it was torn out with tooth and claw, rather than the sword that the boy had.

"Holy shit dude..." Yang blurted out as her jaw hung open. "You actually ripped its throat out. That's... wow..."

"Yeah... I think I got a little carried away." Jaune sighed in between his ragged breathes.

"I think that's an understatement." Blake added as the rest of the other group found a way across the gap.

"Hey guys! That was SO COOL! I can't believe you ripped that things throat out!" Ruby gushed as she tackled Jaune, hugging the blonde tightly. It took only a second for her to realize what she was doing before she pushed him away and blushed fiercly.

"Yeah... it was great and all but... where do we go now?" said Nora as she began looking around.

"Uuh..." Yang groaned as she looked up the cliff and pointed to the top. Everyone, aside from Jaune, followed her finger and collectively groaned at the notion that they had to climb up the cliff.

"Great let's get started..." Jaune sighed as he began slowly trudging towards the face of the cliff.

It would take them a half hour to fully climb the entire cliff, the group getting an airlift back to Beacon when they reached the top.

Everyone was exhausted, but some of them where also filled with excitment as they walked onto the stage. Ruby in particular was giddy about who would be on her team, despite the fact that she had reservations about it at first. But all the people she met today were awesome! Even Weiss! With a huge grin on her face, Ruby stood in front of Ozpin alongside Weiss, Pyrrha and Nora. The Headmaster gave them a smile before he turned to the large screens that were placed above them, the groups individual pictures showing up on each one.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you successfully retrieved the White Rook piece. And from this day forward, you will be known as team RSNN." Ozpin nodded his head towards Ruby before he continued speaking. "Lead by, Ruby Rose."

As Ozpin finished, the crowd erupted into a mixture of clapping, cheering and laughing. All four members of the newly founded team RSNN stared at the headmaster, their jaws hanging open. The headmaster simply smiled and nodded at the four, signaling that they were to leave the stage.

"WHAT?! NO!" Nora shouted as her hands covered her mouth. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH REN!"

Pyrrha and Ruby exchanged a nervous glance as they grabbed Nora by the shoulders, pulling the ginger off the stage as the next group passed them, consisting of Jaune, Ren, Yang and Blake. As the two met for a brief moment, Nora began to frantically struggle and cry. "REEEEN! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Nora cried as she watched her partner walk by. He offered a sympathetic look before mouthing the words "I'm sorry" at her, causing her to burst into more tears.

Ruby and Pyrrha reinforced their grip on the ginger, with Ruby wrapping her arms around the girls waist while Pyrrha helped in dragging their teammate down the steps. Weiss waited for them at the bottom, tapping her foot impatiently as they finally managed to calm their fourth teammate down.

"Team... RAISIN?!" Weiss shouted as she hid her face behind both of her hands. "This has got to be a joke! And it's not a good one!"

"Well..." Ruby trailed off as she tried her best to smile optimistically. "Maybe it's like... raisin'... hell?"

Weiss looked up from her hands, an icy glare meeting Ruby's eyes. "Ruby Rose, I don't care how optimistic you think you are, but you cannot make this sound any better. Our team has got to have the WORST name in the HISTORY of Beacon Academy!"

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. You four successfully retrieved the White Knight piece." Team RSNN glanced up onto the stage, watching as Ozpin announced the final team for the evening. "From this day forward, you will be known as team JLYB. Led by Jaune Arc!"

The entire hall broke out into a sea of laughter, the four teens on stage each sporting pink on their face as their team name was announced. All four members of team RSNN turned to each other and silently agreed that even though their name was pretty awful, at least they weren't the ones stuck on team "Jellybean."


	5. Jaundince (Updated)

This was a mistake. It had to be. He never really thought of himself as some sort of leader, or a leader in general.

He could fight, sure, he's strong enough to break the bones of people with aura, but leading was an entirely different subject. Was this some kind of cruel irony? He was part Wolf-faunus, and now he was set as the leader, the alpha, of his own team. Or pack. The obvious parallels were beginning to become painful. It just all lined up way too well, like some unseen force was manipulating everything to end up like this while having a laugh about it all the way.

With a sigh, Jaune finished placed his retractable sword and gun in his locker and closed it. As soon as the door was shut, the blonde was met with the familiar face of his fellow blonde teammate staring directly at him, and not respecting his personal space either. But it didn't bother him to much as he looked into her lilac eyes once more. "Hey, Yang." he said with a small but welcoming smile.

"Uh, hey." She fidgeted in place for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. "So, pretty cool that you got to be leader, huh?"

"Yeah. We'll see how long this lasts..."

"Hey, you'll be fine. And uh, listen... I wanted to say thank you for yesterday. For saving my sister..." She paused and cleared her throat, her gaze turning to the lockers.

"Oh." The hybrid let out a sigh. "You don't need to say that."

Yang tilted her head and leaned against the locker. "Why's that?"

"Well" He began. "Others would've done the same thing." The two of them began walking to where the first year dormitories were stationed, Ren and Blake already staking their first claims due to their speedy and organized nature. The two of them had quickly placed their weapons in the locker room and left before their two blonde teammates had even entered.

"I know. But, you helped her so much before and during initiaton." Yang folded her arms and gave a bit of a pout. "I just hope she'll be okay with her team. I mean she stuck with that Ice Queen on her team."

"Aah, you worry too much. I'm sure She'll be a better leader than me, that's for sure."

"What's the deal with you?" She hadn't taken him as the pessimistic type, given how he acted during the initiation. "Why are you afraid of being leader of a team?"

He sighed a little in response, looking at her as they continued to walk. "Look, I've never really had any kind of _'friendly'_ interactions with people my age. Or people in general. My home wasn't really, and it was even less so where I lived." He glanced away from her, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the ground as it passed by. "So, a part of me just think it's a bad idea."

"Jeez, dude." Yang placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder and gave him a sad smile. "We haven't even started yet. Why don't you just chill and take it in strides? You can be all mopey when you actually screw something up."

"Yeah, you might be right." He said as the two approached their room. She was was right, it was atleast best to make the most of these next four years of his life. "Hopefully our will be... roomy."

"Well, let's find out then!" Yang replied with a grin as she turned the door knob and pushed the door opened. The two of them walked into the dorm, delighted to see that it was big enough to easily fit four beds along with two desks. They had certainly lucked out with their room given its size. Blake and Ren had already taken the liberty of setting up their things at the beds they had claimed, leaving Jaune and Yang to take the two center beds.

Jaune let out a sigh as he flopped onto his bed. A feeling of relief washing over him as he shut his eyes and relaxed for the first time since arriving at Beacon Academy. Cracking one eye open, he watched as the rest of his three teammates began unpacking their various things. He looked at his team formation, for the most part. Yang was incredibly well trained and now that she had the two on much friendlier terms now. Ren was quiet, but he carried an air of near infinite patience and compassion with him. And Blake, she was well... mysterious in some aspects and she seemed like a nice girl, just like a quite bookworm. He could relate to that, he loved to read a book every now and then also.

"Alright boys, it's time to lay down the golden rule." Yang said as she clicked the latches of her suitcase open and threw it open.

Jaune sat up and stared at his fellow blonde, watching as she pulled an orange tank top from her suitcase. " I thought I'd be the one making the rules? I'm the leader, after all."

"Yeah well, you can be leader after I set this rule." She stated, her eyes narrowing at him. She smirked a little when her leader gave her a slight shrug of the 'Fair enough' kind. "Alright, the rule is super simple and easy to follow! If either of us catch you peeping, I break your legs."

Strangely, as soon as the rule was explained. Jaune saw that Ren got the biggest smile any of them had ever seen on his face, as if he were remembering something nostalgic. "Of course."

"Oh. That's all? I'm cool with that." Jaune replied to Yang as he laid back down. "What kind of a perv do you think I am anyway?"

"WHAT kind? Oooh, Jaune, please tell me what kind of pervert you are!" Yang cooed as she leaned forward, purposefully pushing her chest forward as she did so.

Jaune smirked a little at her flirtation. "I could ask you the same thing." He said a bit playfully, much to Yang's suprise. "But I'm not any kind of pervert, so I wouldn't know."

"Oh, really?" Yang seemed to pout as she went back to unpacking her luggage. "That sucks. I was in the mood to snap a bone or two."

"Sorry I can't accommodate you on that."

"I mean, you still could. You don't have to try and perv on us, you could just say 'Hey Yang, you're such a great friend, please snap a bone or two in my body for me!" Yang said, but noticed the cold stare that Jaune was giving her and simply shrugged in response. "Or not."

"Or not." He repeated. "So, am I leader now?"

"Lead away, Captain Arc!" Yang replied with excitment, all while giving him a mock salute.

"Good. Then I guess our first order of buisness, is to get some sleep." He ordered as he flopped back onto his bed.

"...Aren't you going to unpack first?" Ren asked as he glanced over to his leaders suitcases. "It would be wise to have all your belongings where you want them for tomorrow."

"I'll do it tommorow." Jaune said, taking of his leg brace.

"..." Yang looked down at her luggage before glancing back up to her leader and both his leg brace and bionic arm. She couldn't help but wonder what happened in order for him to need a leg brace and robotic limb. She crudely shut the container and tossed it to the floor before hopping onto her own bed. "Leaders right. We should take a load off for a little bit before the work starts pouring in!"

Jaune looked at his partner and pointed his real finger at his fellow blonde and gave her a wink, the two of them eventually drifting off to sleep like logs after that. Both of their remaining teammates exchanged a brief glance that seemed to communicate a thousand different ways on how this team was going to end up being one of the most stressful things to manage for the next four years.

 ** _The next day:_**

Jaune yawned slightly as he continued to stare and listen to Professor Port.

It was the first class of the day, and while it wasn't boring to him, it certainly wasn't eventful. He talked on and on about how his younger days where so amazing. He talked constantly about how many grimm he had slain with his bare hands and the fame and fortune he had obtained. He glanced at his fellow blonde, who had slept completely, probably due to the lack of bordom. He though about waking her up, but decided not to since she wasn't really catching anything important. Blake took notes as she listened to the older man's tall-tales, and Ren also looked intently.

Professor Port continued to ramble on, not noticing that none of his students were really paying attention except for a few. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Professor Port stopped in the center of the class, looking out at all the students. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do, sir!" Everyone turned to see that Weiss Schnee had her hand firmly raised, a look of anger plastered on her face.

Professor Port hummed to himself for a moment. "Well, then, let's find out!" He announced as he stepped towards an iron cage, gesturing to it as it rattled. "Step forward, and face your opponent!" Everyone stared in disbelief for a moment, Weiss being the one who stared the longest, before she stood up and gave a firm nod before turning around and walking towards the exit.

"My dear, where are you going? Did your nerves perhaps get the better of you?" Professor Port taunted as he jabbed a thumb towards the cage next to him, causing it to rattle again and let out a small snort.

"With all due respect, professor, do you expect me to fight without a weapon while also in my school uniform?" Weiss questioned as she gestured to her outfit.

"O-oh. Right." Professor Port responded, scratching his nose a little. "In my prime, I of course, would be able to do such a thing. But you youth today aren't as battle hardened as someone of my caliber was back then. But please do hurry, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss came back into the room almost as soon as she left, the heiress taking her position in the center of the classroom while taking a defensive stance.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Nora cheered as she pumped a fist into the air.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha seemed to be clapping her hands very softly as she smiled and cheered along with the rest of her team. "Fight well!"

Ruby also joined in on the cheering. "Yeah, represent teeeeam... urgh... RSNN!"

Weiss let out a grunt as she lowered her weapon and glared at her leader. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby mumbled as she shrank down in her seat.

"Allllright! Let the match... begin!" Professor Port cheered as he used his axe to slice open the lock on the cage, unleashing what looking like a Boarbatusk. The grimm set it's sights on Weiss and almost immediately curled into a ball and shot itself at her like a speeding bullet. She managed to dodge out of the way in time, rolling to her feet while readying her weapon.

Weiss shook her head in frustration when she heard all her teammates cheering her on from the sidelines, namely Ruby, who's voice seemed to annoy the heiress instead of boost her confidence. In one swift movement, she attempted to impale the Boarbatusk in its face with her rapier, but the grimm swiftly turned its head and caught her weapon with its tusks.

"Bold new approach... I like it!" Professor Port cheered as the heiress and the grimm continued their brief game of tug of war before the Boarbatusk managed to break free and chuck Weiss's weapon across the room. Weiss briefly looked panicked as she leapt backwards and observed the grimm standing between her and her rapier.

"What will you do now, without a weapon?" Professor Port asked as the Boarbatusk rushed forward and leapt into the air at the heiress. With a swift movement, she rolled underneath the grimm and grabbed her weapon. She quickly scrambled to her feet and turned to face the Boarbatusk, which was now readying itself for another charge.

Weiss formed a strange looking white glyph underneath her body before she crouched and dashed forward, the circle boosting her speed and making her a blur. Weiss grunted as her weapon collided with the grimms face, a wound being slashed right under its left eye. The grimm quickly knocked her away, but the heiress kept her ground as she slid backwards.

"Go for it's belly Weiss, there's no armor on it!" Ruby called out from the sidelines, causing Weiss turn to her and give her a nasty glare.

The heiress shouted at her leader, "Stop telling me what to do!" before she returned her attention to the fight at hand. The Boarbatusk let out a snort before it curled itself into a ball once again, rolling in place to build up its speed. As if to match the move, Weiss formed another one of her strange glowing glyphs on the ground beneath her and launched herself off of it at the same time the Boarbatusk surged forward. The two clashed briefly, the Boarbatusks moment being reversed when Weiss impaled it with her rapier. The two combatants slid across the floor, the grimm squealing in agony along the way before its body fell limp.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Professor Port applauded as he stepped over to the heiress as she stood up and pulled her weapon from the decomposing grimms corpse. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Weiss smiled for a moment before turning it into a harsh glare directed at Ruby. However, everyone was startled as the bell rang. Professor Port seemed to be saddened by this as he spoke with a hint of melancholy in his voice. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

After the Professor had dismissed them, Weiss let out a grunt as she briefly stopped by her desk to pick upher belongings. Everyone watched the heiress storm out of the room before Jaune turned to his own team. "Sheesh, what's with her?" Yang asked.

Blake and Ren simply shrugged before gathering their things, while Yang seemed to stare at her sister from across the room, a look of concern on her face as she stared at her sisters own look of concern. Jaune glanced back and forth between the two for a moment before getting up and patting his blonde teammate on the shoulder in an attempt to offer some sort of condolence.

As Jaune walked out of the class, he figured that he'd be lying to himself if he thought that he wasn't relieved over the fact that the school seemed to be a bit boring. After the initiation, he was starting to fear that every day would consist of throwing yourself into a dangerous grimm filled situation in an unsupervised environment. Sure, having a teacher sic a grimm on you during class was insane, but at least the teacher was there and ready to step in if the need arose. And the grimm wasn't a giant man eating scorpion, or a giant man eating bird.

Jaune let out a grunt as he as someone bumped into his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that the a rather tall and thuggish looking brown haired teen had bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going, mutt." The boy growled as he turned to leave.

"Excuse me? What did you call me?" Jaune asked, wondering how someone like this guy would ever know about him being a hybrid.

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned back to him, a scowl on his face. "I called you a mutt. You got a problem with that, dogboy?"

"How do you even know?"

The brown haired boy grinned slyly. "With those freakish teeth? Anyone would know." Jaune felt his heart race slightly as he stood there quietly, the reaction apparently showing on his own face as the brown haired boy's grin grew larger. "Plus, you fit the bill of a Faunus all right. Dirty looking, weak willed and skinny."

Jaune still didn't say anything as he found himself being pushed away from the teen. The brown haired boy not even sparing him another word or glance as he walked away. And Jaune could only look at the brown haired boy before running away.

 ** _The next day_**

The rest of Jaune's first day had gone particularly well, aside from the bump in the road at the beginning. The second day proved to be going much better, as the brown haired thug that had heckled him the day before wasn't in any of his classes.

Jaune sat with the rest of his team, chatting casually with Yang as Ren and Blake seemed to be within their own little world. Ren seemed to be staring off into the distance, something that Jaune quickly picked up on. Following his partners gaze, he saw it was directed with the ginger that he had apparently wanted to be paired with. The ginger girl, Nora as he called her, was also staring back with a look of pain in her eyes. They must have been good friends, given the fact that they seemed to be so pained by their separation.

Blake read her book silently, the only noises the mysterious black haired girl would make were the occasional sounds of turning the page of the book. There was still something off about her to him. It was mostly with the way she acted now, even her smallest motions got his attention. He still couldn't pin down what it was about her specifically that made him uncomfortable, but sharing a room with her thusfar has proven to have helped. It's at least gotten him used to her presence.

"Ow! That hurts!"

Everyone turned to look at the source of the cry, their sights setting on the same brown haired bully that had been heckling Jaune earlier. He was pulling on the ears of a rabbit faunus girl, laughing with his team as he did so. "Please, stop..." She cried as she stopped attempting to resist.

"I told you it was real!" The bully laughed as he continued to pull harder.

"What a freak!" One of his crony friends shouted.

Jaune and the rest of his team turned their attention back to their plates, trying to ignore

"That's disturbing. Cardin Winchester is certainly a low-life." Ren muttered as he gazed back down towards his tray.

Blake glared at the bully and his team "He's not the only one..."

Yang continued glaring before her gaze glanced over to her leader. "It must be hard to be a Faunus." She stated before she began to idly pick at her food, her appetite vanishing.

Jaune sat silently as he tried to ignore the girls yelps of pain, he knew this was something that Faunus all across the world suffer and go through, it was something he had gone through. But something in him told him... no, _Screamed_ at him to go and help the Faunus, but in the end he didn't.

After Jaune had disposed of his tray and gathered his belongings, the blonde waded through the cafeteria and exited, not noticing that he had caught a particular group of peoples eyes as he passed by, causing them to follow him as he left the building. Before he even knew what happened, Jaune found himself being pushed forward with an extreme amount of force.

He didn't even have time to stick his hands out to soften the impact. He hit the ground with a grunt, his face smashing into the curb with tremendous force. Flipping himself over onto his back, the blonde glanced up at the four bullies who were just harassing the bunny girl from earlier.

"Looky here. The " Cripled alpha" decided to be a lone wolf and ditch his team." Cardin taunted as he stepped on Jaune's chest, pressing his boot down with enough force to try to keep the blonde from getting up. "Why don't you do us all a favor and go hunt that bunny down, wolfy. Then that'll just leave us with one waste of space instead of two."

He didn't even have time to stick his hands out to soften the impact. He hit the ground with a grunt, his face smashing into the curb with tremendous force. If it weren't for his aura, his skull would have most likely cracked and he would have lost consciousness to boot. Flipping himself over onto his back, the blonde glanced up at the four bullies who were just harassing the bunny girl from earlier.

"What is your problem." Jaune asked, with his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"My problem?" Cardin chuckled before lifting his boot off of his preys body. "My problem is that you don't belong in this school. This school's for people." He quickly kicked upwards into Jaune's chin, the impact sending the blondes head back into the floor. "And last I checked, animals aren't people. So do us all a favor, and leave."

Cardin finally lifted his boot completely off of the blonde before spitting on the ground beside him. As he turned to leave, the rest of his team followed in turn, jeering at the blonde who lay beaten on the ground in front of them. One of the individuals dumped out Jaune's bookbag on top of him for good measure, something that earned him a pat on the back from his friends as they continued walking.

After the coast was clear, Jaune slowly picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. He barely felt the kick though, but the swelling was still there. But he would worry about it later, his next class was starting soon and he needed to get his belongings and go.

"Jaune?" He froze up at his name being called out. Looking up, he saw the amber eyes of Blake studying him. "What happened?"

"Oh. It's nothing." He lied, continuing to pick up his belongings.

She stared at him silently for a moment, continuing to study him. She noticed the particularly large bruise and swelling under his chin that was quickly healing thanks to his natural healing and aura, her eyes narrowing as she did so. "What happened to your chin?"

"This?" He rubbed the spot. " It's nothing to worry about."

"...Right." Blake glanced down at her feet, noticing a pencil case that had opened and spilled its contents around her. Bending down, she quickly gathered the writing utensils up before quickly stuffing them in the case. She handed her leader it, earning his gratitude as he stowed it in his backpack.

"Guess we should head to class now." He suggested, Blake nodding in agreement before they began to head down the hall towards the history classroom.

 ** _Combat Class:_**

Jaune watched as Yang slammed Weiss Schnee in the face with her elbow, sending the small heiress flying out of the ring with enough force to crack the wall when she collided with it. The heiress slumped to her knees with a frustrated growl, glaring at the blonde before she picked herself up and dusted herself off. The match was intense, and he certainly espected both women. He was glad at least one of them ended up on his team, but if Yang was that fierce, then how fierce was Blake when pushed to her limit?"That was a very close match, Ms. Schnee and Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda stated as she stared at her scroll, paragraphs of data flowing onto it. "Ms. Schnee, I see that you have trouble with your stamina. You are a dangerous fighter, but you quickly run out of breath. I advise fixing this issue, perhaps then you will be able to defeat Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda then turned to Yang. "And Ms. Xiao Long, while I understand that your temper is something that adds to your semblance, you must learn to control it. There were many opportunities for Ms. Schnee to counter attack you. I dare say that there were so many that she figured you were simply baiting her into attacking for a counter blow."

The two combatants nodded before leaving the ring. As the two of them exited the room and went to change back into their school uniforms, Glynda stepped into the center of the ring. "Well class, I believe we have time for at least two more fights." She quickly waved her finger over her scroll, causing a roulette to appear on the giant screens situated above the ring. "Let's see who we get, shall we?"

As the roulette wheel spun, Jaune began to idly tap his fingers. Combat class was by far the most entertaining, but there was always the chance that he was picked to fight in the ring. And while knew he was a capable fighter, in the back of his mind he was afraid that he would seriously hurt someone.

"Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester."

Jaune sighed heavily, his gaze darting to his opponent in question. Cardin had a sly grin on his face as he rose to his feet and glanced over at him. The bully quickly brought his thumb across his throat before walking off to the locker room. Jaune didn't respond to the petty threat as he stood up and made his way to the locker room.

Jaune stepped out of the locker room and into the ring, his folding sword and blaster pistol clutched tightly in his hands.

"I'm going to destroy you in front of everyone." Cardin whispered in his ear as he walked by and stood on his side of the ring.

Jaune again said nothing, he could easily pummle the brunette into the the ground and turn his face into paste. He soon stepped out onto his side, the two of them turning to face each other in a prone position. Glynda Goodwitch glanced between the two of them.

Cardin surged forward and swung his mace diagonally downwards at Jaune, forcing the blonde to block the blow. The force of the crushing blow would've knocked the sword clean from his hand, forcing Jaune to back up a bit and gain some distance. But Cardin refused to give him that luxury, as he stepped forward and reversed the maces direction. Jaune blocked the blow and let the momentum balance his stance out, allowing him to recover quickly enough to create an opening in Cardin's defenses. Jaune quickly stabbed his sword forward, the blade poking his opponents platemail while also simultaneously damaging his aura. Cardin let out a growl as he lifted his foot and kicked Jaune in the stomach, sending the hybrid stumbling backwards.

Jaune however barely felt the blow as he quickly recovered and ducked under another of the brutes swing and slashed his stomach with his sword. Cardin let out a growl as he swung his mace, ready to strike Jaune. But it was grabbed with suprising overwhelming strength as Jaune countered it while punching Cardin in the face, making the brute stagger back and his cheek swelling up. This made Cardin furious as he thought he had this weak mutt was getting the better of him. He wanted to pummle this freak into the ground

Cardin followed up by dashing to Jaune, his mace cracking the blonde across the face when it was within reach, successfuly knocking the blondes sword away. Jaune wasn't even allowed the luxury of falling before the mace came back around and hit him again. Then it reversed directions one more time and struck his face once more before his body was sent spiraling to the ground. Cardin then got ontop of the downed Jaune's body and grabbed him by the face and procceded to slam the blondes head into the ground, cracking the floor in the process.

Meanwhile the crowed watched in silence as they witnessed the blonde getting his head smashed in. Yang lilac eyes where turning crimson red as she watched her newest friend getting beaten, and by the look of both her and her sisters teams they shared the same feeling.

"Y'know, I think that we shoulda left all you dirty animals back on Menagerie. Being locked in a cage is where you all belong, anyway. Or maybe..." Cardin said, punching Jaune in the face. "Maybe the Schnee Dust Company has the right idea. Maybe we SHOULD enslave you fleabitten freaks."

It was at that moment that Jaune felt something inside him snap for the first time since that day. All at once, he felt his entire body tense up with a surge of adrenaline. And anger. So much anger and rage and sadness that he built up for the past 10 years.

"MISTER WINCHESTER!" Glynda raised her crop as she began to step onto the ring. "Your mouth has run for far too-"

The crowed watched as Jaune slashed Cardine in the face with his claws.

hard.

The strike was able to knock the heavy armored opponent over. Cardine to get up but Jaune with suprising speed punched him in the face and elbowed his throat. This made Cardin hold his throat as he gasped for air, but Jaune wasn't going to give him a chance to breath and he punched the brute in the face again and again and again.

Some of the crowd members and even teams RSSN and JYBL cheered for a moment as they saw that the blonde was winning, but the cheers slowly stopped as they began to notice the blondes pure rage show itself as he mercilessly beat the bully into a pulp.

Jaune saw red as he continued to punch his opponent in the face, he didn't even hear someone call his name. No this basterd needed to suffer more than that, he needed to feel the pain he dealt onto other people.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, MISTER ARC!" The shout from Glynda was enough to snap Jaune out of his blood rage. He blinked as his breathing slowed down.

"Winner, Mr. Arc..."

Jaune blinked, his breathing slowing down.

Cardin's Aura was at 14%. He was not moving.

Jaune looked at his bionic arm and saw the thick blood dripping from his metal fist. His eyes widened as he saw the pumbled and beaten face of Cardin.

Regret and shame instantly rushed over him. He did it again… He lost control of his emotions.

Dammit! Why did he let anger control his actions again? This was just a sparring match, and he had let Cardin get to him with his taunts.

He turned to Miss Goodwitch, sending her a pleading look.

"Mr. Arc…" She said, but even the he heard the slight hesitation in her voice.

Jaune was quiet, he looked down emotionless before eventually looked at her. "Yes?"

"Please… go to the headmaster's." She sent him a sympathetic look and added, "I'm sorry."

A pit opened in his stomach.

That was it… He was going to get expelled?

No, don't break Jaune. Wait until no one sees you.

"Would someone care to accompany Mr. Arc?" Miss Goodwitch demanded, regarding his team.

There was a small sillence until Yang spoke up. "I'll go with him." she stood up and walked to him, grabbing his arm. "Come on Jaune..."

 ** _Leave a review._**


	6. Shopping spree (Updated)

The days lunch became an awkward one. Not because of what Jaune did to Cardin however, but for Nora sitting next to Ren and talked to him, unaware from the odd stares she recived from team JLYB.

"-and then we sold all the pelts and made a fortune! We made so much that we could retire!" The ginger finished as she threw her hands up in the air.

"That is a very fascinating dream, Nora." Ren responded before glancing down at his tray. "...However, as much as it bothers me to ask this, why are you sitting over here with us?"

"What? I can't sit with my bestest friend in the whole world?"

"...It has only been a week days since school started. Wouldn't it be better to sit with your team and get to know them more?"

"...Yeah... But..." Nora lost her smile as she turned to look at her team. "They're sorta..."

Everyone turned to follow her gaze, the rest of team RSNN sitting at their table silently eating their food. Ruby attempted to say something amusing, which seemed to get a small chuckle out of Pyrrha. Weiss however, seemed less then amused. She shot her leader a quick glare before she picked up her tray and moved to an empty table across the cafeteria. In response, the redhead and her leader both slumped over in their seats and began to silently pick at their food.

"...Perhaps you are right." Ren finished as they all turned back to their own table. Once again, Nora began to chat away mindlessly as the rest of them ate.

Jaune couldn't help but notice however, that Yang continued to stare over at the other teams table. The blonde brawler stared at her little sister with a look of sorrow on her face. Jaune let out a sigh as he continued picking at what was left of his food.

Meanwhile, one Pyrrha Nikos glanced down at her tray with a blank stare, a wave of negative emotions washing over her as Weiss stormed off. "I'm sorry, Ruby." She apologized, offering her leader a small smile. "I thought it was funny."

"Thanks, Pyrrha..." Ruby responded as she idly poked her glob of mashed potatoes with a spoon, causing the mass to wobble back and forth. "I just don't get it... Why don't they like us?"

"I... don't think it's that they don't like us, Ruby. I mean,Nora was okay when we calmed her down."

"Yeah, but now she's hanging out with team JLBY whenever she gets the chance."

"Well..." Pyrrha said as she messed with her spoon for a moment. "She does seem to be very close to that Ren fellow."

"Oh yeah?" Ruby shoved a mouthful of potatoes into her maw, not bothering to swallow as she began talking. "Well I'm very close to my sister! I wanted her on my team! I didn't get her! You don't see me clinging to her like a... a... LEACH!"

Pyrrha flinched as a bit of Ruby's food flew out of her mouth and onto her own face. "I understand that, Ruby. But you have to be patient. She'll come around eventually, I'm sure." She quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped her cheek clean.

"And what about Weiss?" Ruby glanced over at the table where the heiress had situated herself, noting that her partner gazed into her tray with sorrowfully empty eyes. "I don't think she'll come around... She hates me..."

"Aaah... well... she's not that bad. She tries to be friendly, at least."

"That's only because you're some kinda superwoman and she wants to get on your good side." Ruby pouted as she leaned her chin on the table. She waited for Pyrrha to offer a response, but when she heard nothing she decided to continue. "...Pyrrha... do YOU like me?"

Pyrrha's eyes went wide as she stared at Ruby in shock. "Of course I like you!"

"What do you like about me?"

"Well... um," The redhead thought for a moment before settling on an answer. "I can't say much, because we've only known each other for a few days. But... you remind me of someone that I've met." She held a hand out, patting her team leader on the head. "I think we're going to be great friends, Ruby. So please don't worry about that."

Both of them jumped in their seats when the school bell rang. As Ruby straightened herself out, she noticed that she had barely eaten any of her food besides a few spoonfuls of potatoes. With a whimper, she picked up her tray and trudged over to the garbage. It looked like she would have to go the rest of the day without lunch. She caught a quick glimps at Jaune, and a feeling of regret hit her. She didn't mean to look at her friend like that, she was just uterly suprised that the cool and collected Jaune that she had met a week ago could turn so agressive and contetious. She wanted to say sorry to him, to make it up to him somehow, but in the end she didn't really know how.

 ** _Friday afternoon:_**

The day had past normally for team JLBY, the classes where completely undisterbed and Jaune walked down the streets of vale, avoiding eye contact with the peacful people.

Cardin was now afraid of him, and half the school either feared or respected him. But it didn't mean that he had no remorse for what he had done. He had shown the school and his team part of himself that he didn't want them to witness, and now Ruby was more than likely scared of him since they never really spoke to each other after that day. And if that wasn't bad enough, the so-called Beacon Rumor Mill quickly spiraled out of control, with so many rumors flooding the campus on his fight with the bully. Some stated that he was some kind of Faunus who was slipping into a feral like state, while others were saying he was secretly part of the White Fang and he was taking out his anger on his human oppressors. Almost all of the rumors ended with him trying to murder Cardin though. Well, even though he didn't try to kill Cardin, it didn't change anything.

As he walked down the streets of Vale, his mind was filled with a sea of thoughts, his teamates knew he was a wolf-faunus hybrid, he felt it was pointless to hide it from them after his fight with Cardin, and they where suprisingly okay with it. Of course he didn't tell them all about his childhood, he didn't want to go back to those painful memories.

He let out a heavy sigh as he came to a store named Tuskon's Book Trade. He needed something to take his mind off of school for a bit, and a book might certainly help with that.

He slowly pushed the door open and walked into the book-store. The musty smell of old books filled his nostrils. The scent reminded him of his towns local library that triggered so many good memories that he had spent with his oldest sister Ana. He wondered how she was doing, probably still exploring the whole of Remnant like she always dreamed of. The smell of books also brought up a few bad memories, usually the ones where the bullies would find him in his usual was smarter however, and had to begin switching things up after that, finding new spots in the library to hide just in case any of his tormentors did their rounds. His eyes continued to gaze around the room, briefly pausing when they settled upon a book titled _'Vladimir Nabokov: Pale Fire.'_ He remembered reading something like that when he was younger, and luckly he had a really good memory. He remembered his sisters used to read it to him when he had a really bad day.

He came to a stop in front of the main counter, gazing at the bookshelf behind it that was stacked to the brim with even more literature. Some of the tomes looked quite old as well, perhaps signifying that they were rare and ancient.

"Can I help you?" A voice snapped Jaune to attention as he looked ahead, a tall man with short well-trimmed black hair and two very... prominent black sideburns stood behind the counter. Jaune was taken by surprise for a moment before he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Um... Yeah, I wanted to check this book out, sir."

The mans eyes lit up, his posture straightening as he stood to his full height. "Well glad to be of service young man." He held out a hand, a warm smile lining his face as he did. "Name's Tukson by the way. It's good to see another Fanus around here"

"Tukson?" Jaune repeated as he shook the mans hand. "You must be the man who the shops named after?"

'Huh, that's nice' Jaune's thoughts paused for a moment though. How did Tukson know he was part-Faunus? "Um, if you don't mind me asking. How do you know I'm a Faunus?"

"Well, not be rude or anything. But I could smell the dog on you when you walked in here."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it." Tuskon said, grabbing the book from the counter and scanning it.

Jaune remained silent as he waited. He glanced towards the many shelves lining the walls, only to notice another door that he had missed previously. One of the shelves was in front of it, the door itself only just barely visible, but it never escaped his eye. "What's wrong with that door?" Jaune asked as he pointed towards it.

Tukson went quiet for a moment, his lips pursing as he glanced at the door for a brief moment before turning to Jaune. "Nothing. It used to be the break room before, but I had everything moved to the new one."

"So you just have a room that isn't being used? How come?"

Tukson's body seemed to stiffen for a moment as his eyes glazed over the door. "Just because. That room doesn't have a use anymore, so let's just get back on the topic that matters." Tukson said as he finished scanning Jaunes book.

Jaune wasn't really convinced, he could tell that the Faunus named Tuskon was more than likely hiding something from him, he saw Tuskon's breathing hitch from the moment Jaune even mentioned that door. But he didn't pry any further as he put his book into a plastic bag and walked out of the store.

As he closed the door he saw familiar faces meet him. Yang and her sister Ruby.

"Hello there, Ladykiller." Yang said, waving at her fellow blonde. Ruby was right behind her, nervously waving at Jaune.

The hybrids eyes arched in confusion, why in the world where they here? But then he remembered that he did leave a note at his dorm room. But even still, why did Yang bring Ruby with her.

"Yang, what are you doing here?" He asked his fellow blonde.

"Well, when we saw that note you left on the door we decided to set up a little shopping spree while you're here." She said with her trademark smirk. "Isn't that right, sis?"

"Y-yeah." Ruby said although a bit nervously. This made Jaune raise his eyebrow even more, he looked at Yang, realizing that she more than likely set this whole meeting up, through the past week he got to know how straight forward Yang could be at times. To him she was like a person to teach you how to swim, by pushing you into the water. It was admirable, but also kind of scary, depending on who you where of course.

The blonde boy sighed, bringing a hand to his face. "Fine... where do you wanna go?"

It was good to spend time with the two sisters, but he was beginning to realize exactly how draining it could be to be around them. But they were still one of the few friends he had, and being the youngest of seven children could make a person grow some tolerance.

"Well, how about we head towards Nino's?" Yang suggested, while Ruby nodded along excitedly.

"Nino's?" Jaune questioned. "You wanna go clothes shopping?"

With seven sisters growing up, clothes shopping had been a nightmare. Jaune thought he was done with those days.

Ruby hopped ahead and started walking backwards. "It isn't just women's clothes they have there Jaune. Maybe you can find something for yourself there instead of that coat you're always wearing?"

Jaune shook his head vehemently. "No. And besides, what's wrong with the clothes I have now?"

Ruby stopped, prompting both Yang and Jaune to stop as well. The red cloaked girl sighed, "Yang, you explain."

Yang cleared her throat, before 'explaining': "Jaune... You donotlook like a huntsman. I'm sorry."

What?Jaune didn't even have to try to look confused – it came naturally. "What do you mean?"

"Under that coat, all you wear is a sweater and jeans." Yang squinted as she looked Jaune up and down, as if she was staring into the sun. "You've got nostyle, Jaune. And before you say it, 'having no style' isn't having a style, okay?"

Jaune crossed his arms as he raised his eyebrow. "Who's going to care what I look like when I'm out fighting? TheGrimm? It can't be that important."

Ruby practically jumped in front of his face. The girl had been so tame when they were at the bookstore – what had changed? "But it is important Jaune. If you want to be a huntsman, you need to look the part!"

"But I have the weapons." Jaune tried to reason. "I have the skills for it."

Yang butted back in. "Yeah, but right now, you just look like a cheap detective. A huntsman has style. It's about 'raising moralle' and what not. How are you going to do that when you're just wearing a coat and jeans? It's why business people wear suits, why militaries have uniforms; it looks official."

"So you're saying I don't really look official?"

Both girls answered. "Yes, that's what we're saying."

They both glared at him, neither likely willing to budge.

Sisters.

"Fine. I'll try to find something while we're there." Jaune gave in – but he swore to himself that was going to be it.

"No can do, Jaune." Ruby said.

"huh?"

"We came all this way to see you, so you're going to be our life-sized dress-up doll." Yang stated firmly.

"Wait, isn't that backwards? Like, if I volunteered to come along, wouldn't that mean I had a choice in what I do?"

"Hmm...Nope."

It turned out, there was nothing Jaune could say or do that would dissuade the two girls from their original decision. Before he knew it, Jaune was actually physically pushed through the door to Nino's – a clothing store known for primarily servicing huntresses and huntsman.

The moment Jaune entered the store, he knew that further resistance would not be tolerated by Ruby.

"So, where should I begin?"

Yang grabbed Jaune by the wrist, dragging him along. "Come on, I have an idea."

Although the men's section was tiny compared to the rest of the store – it was abigstore – there was still quite the selection.

Yang and Jaune stopped in front of a particular rack, and Yang started sifting through jackets.

"You're a small, right Jaune?"

"Well, this coat is large so-"

"Large it is then." Yang grabbed a hanger with...somethingon it, passing it to Jaune. "Fitting room is over there."

Jaune looked down at the jacket he held in his hands. He tapped Yang on the shoulder, trying to hand the clothing back to her. "No longcoats." He might as well do his own thing.

She refused to accept it. "Go try it on at least. I want to know what it looks like. Then I can make better decisions."

It was going to be a long day.

Jaune walked out of the fitting room confidently. He'd checked himself out in the mirror previously, and was actually quite satisfied himself with how he looked.

"Nope." Yang said. "It just won't do."

Jaune tilted his head back slowly, staring directly up at the ceiling above. He opened his mouth as if to shout, but he knew that would be rather childish of him.

It had been an hour, and the blonde really wished he could be any where else. Fighting a giant Deathstalker felt like child's play to what he was going through right now.

"But..." Yang drew out the first word as long as she felt was necessary. "I think I've got it."

Even Ruby – who had a basket full of clothes from shopping while Yang 'assisted' Jaune – looked like she was getting rather bored.

In an odd way, it made Jaune slightly happy to think that Yang cared so much about how he looked, but at the same time, it was taxing.

"Here... try this on" she said, handing him a new batch of clothes.

As he went back into the fitting room. He slipped his arms into the longcoat, and found that it actually fit quite comfortably. Jaune twisted his body slightly, testing to see if it would tug or tighten, and was pleased to see that it didn't. Maybe Yang had made the right choice.

He nodded, inspecting himself in the mirror once more.

He doned a brown sleeveless longcoat that was long enough to reach his knees which he wore open, revealing his dark-blue longsleeved shirt, it's sleeves where rolled up to his elbows. He wore a dark blue sash around his waist with brown cargo pants with a leg holster strapped to his right leg for his blaster pistol and a new medical grade leg-brace instead of his home-made one and wore lace-up black jika tabi boots, commonly used for parkour.

Jaune walked back out, and waited for Yang's approval. He really hoped he didn't have to go back in the tiny cubicle and get changed again. One: because he was getting sick of trying on clothes, and two: because he actually liked the look.

"Well?"

Yang looked up. A smile was on her face for but a brief moment, before it faded.

"You're missing something, Jaune."

Wait... what? What could he possibly be missing?

"Oh, no. I like the look vey persentable." Jaune blinked, not expecting Yang to use a word like presentable. "I meant this."

Yang stood up, a piece of black cloth in her hands. She stepped forward, and wrapped the scarf around his neck expertly into one like her own.

"Ah, thanks." Jaune said as he smiled slightly, as Yang backed away slightly, a smile on her face. His electric blue pools met her lilac eyes, and they both smiled.

"Ahem." The light – and admittedly cute – sound of Ruby clearing her throat got the attention of both Yang and Jaune. The blonde hybrid noticed the light blush on the silver-eyed girl's cheeks. "I know you guys are kinda having a moment, but you both were just sort of standing there for two minutes, staring in each others eyes so..."

Jaune felt his face heat up, while Yang turned and sputtered. "We were not having a moment!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Ruby half-whispered.

Was Ruby...teasing her sister?

 _...Oh no, she's learning._

But atleast Ruby was no longer nervous around him.

Before the two girls could start scrapping in the middle of the store, Jaune put a hand on Yang's shoulder, prompting her to turn towards him once more.

"Hey uh. Thanks Yang." Jaune said, nodding. "Now, I wasn't exactly looking at the price tags, how much is this going to run me?"

Yang chuckled nervously. And Jaune couldn't help but give her a deadpan look.

 _Oh no._


	7. Update 2

Hey guys! I just came to inform you that I updated the chapters for the story.

I changed Jaunes new look for chapter six and I changed his sword into a certen foldable blade from Dishonored.

Also there will be certain referances to Dishonored and Blade Runner so look out for those.

 ** _Let me know what you all think._**


	8. Resolving some issues

_"Officer K-D-six-dash-three-dot-seven, let's begin. Ready?"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"Recite your baseline."_

 _"And blood-black nothingness began to spin... A system of cells interlinked within cells interlinked within cells interlinked within one stem... And dreadfully distinct against the dark, a tall white fountain played."_

 _"Cells."_

 _"Cells."_

 _"Have you ever been in an institution? Cells."_

 _"Cells."_

 _"Do they keep you in a cell? Cells."_

 _"Cells."_

 _"When you're not performing your duties do they keep you in a little box? Cells."_

 _"Cells."_

 _"Interlinked."_

 _"Interlinked."_

 _"What's it like to hold the hand of someone you love? Interlinked."_

 _"Interlinked."_

 _"Did they teach you how to feel finger to finger? Interlinked."_

 _"Interlinked."_

 _"Do you long for having your heart interlinked? Interlinked."_

 _"Interlinked."_

 _"Do you feel that there's a part of you that's missing? Interlinked."_

 _"Interlinked."_

 _"Within cells interlinked."_

 _"Within cells interlinked."_

 _"Why don't you say that three times: Within cells interlinked."_

 _"Within cells interlinked. Within cells interlinked. Within cells interlinked_."

"Wake up, sleepyhead! I swear, you're just as bad as Ruby was when she first started going to Signal!"

"Huh?" Jaune mumbled as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling of his dorm. Yang's face soon came into vision, his fellow blonde smiling at him before dropping what he assumed was his own blanket on top of his face. "Why am I on the floor?" He asked as he ripped the blanket off of his face and slowly got to his feet, throwing the cloth onto his bed before he began to stretch.

"Well, we couldn't get you to wake up."

"...So you threw me off my bed?"

"Yep!" She grinned. "Always works."

He stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging. There was no sense in arguing with what he was now beginning to call "Yang Logic." You would always lose that argument. "Guess you're right. I'm up. What time is it?"

"It's about ten AM. You've been sleeping a lot longer than expected."

"Sorry about that, it's just I had a bad dream, that's all." Jaune said, rubbing his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" Yang asked with concern.

"No." Jaune said plainly. He got up from the floor, heading for the shower. Leaving Yang looking on in concern for her friend.

Luckily for Jaune, his blonde team seemed to have dropped the subject and decided to just go about the rest of the day. At least, it was dropped until breakfast was over.

"Oh! Ren! Sit next to me!" Nora shouted as she rather crudely pushed the heiress sitting next to her away.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" Weiss shouted as she moved herself even further away from her ginger teammate, winding up at the end of the table. Ren complied with Nora's request, the heiress made sure to shoot the boy a stern glare before turning her head away from the group.

"So uh. How's it going?" Jaune asked, noticing the uneasy glance that Ruby and Pyrrha shared before they turned back to him.

"It's... good?" Pyrrha's eyes drifted over to Weiss for a moment before they quickly snapped back to Jaune. "Our team is certainly... coming along. How is yours doing?" She turned to Blake and Yang, the two teammates that she had yet to formally introduce herself to yet, expecting them to take the first step.

"We're good. In my-"

"GOOD? We're AWESOME!" Yang interjected as she nudged Jaune with enough force to move him over. "Don't think we've met though. Name's Yang Xiao Long, and I'm Ruby's older sister." She offered her hand to Pyrrha, the gladiator accepting it with a smile.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, it's nice to meet you, Yang."

"Pyrrha, huh? I haven't really seen you around outside of classes, and since you're on my little sisters team, I'm glad you finally Apyrrha'd long enough for me to meet you!" The blonde noticed everyone around her even Jaune groaned aside from Pyrrha herself, who just offered a confused smile in return.

"Ugh. Now I see where your sister gets it from." Weiss chided as she leaned her chin on a hand. "You're both frustratingly annoying idiots."

Jaune could see the vein bulge in Yang's her forehead as she leaned across the table, her fists clenched. "Excuse me, Ice Queen? You got a problem with us?"

"Yes. I have a severe allergy to stupidity."

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted as Yang slammed her hand down at the table, threatinithreatining to fly over the table and strangle the life out of the heiress. Luckly for her, Jaune and Ren held her back from making that mistake, albiet with a small struggle even with Jaunes strength. It was possibly because the female blonde didn't want to harm her two teamates along with Wiess.

"And you can't even control yourself. Can you please remind me how your little sister became the leader of our team again?" The heiress continued to be content with blasting the two sisters verbally, throwing all precautions over her own safety to the wind. "It should have been me... Or I suppose Pyrrha. She is just as competent as I am, after all."

"Oh my god." Yang shot out of her seat, taking her tray with her as she began walking off. "I can't sit anywhere near her anymore."

"Yang wait!" Ruby said, her call making Yang pause and turn back at the tabe. But she stopped when sge saw the heiress's smug smirk, thinking that she was the victor of the argument.

The blonse brawler grit her teeth and snorted in absolute disgust before storming off.

Jaune let out a sigh as he stared over at Ruby, his fellow leader looked like she was going to cry any second from seeing her sister so upset. Why was Yang so easily upset when around Ruby? And why is Weiss so easy to provoke the blonde. Sure, she was acting rude and arrogant, but in his mind she was a rich snob, never knowing how hard it could be on the streets and probably never caring to look, something his father hated. But it was on par of course when it came to those types... But at the same time he felt pity for the girl. She had probably had spent her entire life getting what she wanted on a silver platter, isolated from real social life like other rich people.

He did notice the concerned stares coming from both of his other teamates. Of course they where looking to him to at least try to calm the situation down as much as possible. He knew that now it was time for him to step up and be a leader and finally do something. He leaned over to Ren, whispering briefly into his ear. "I'll go talk to Yang."

Ren nodded in response. "I think that would be the best idea. She seems very irritable whenever we all meet up here in the mess hall."

The rest of the tables occupants quickly finished their breakfast and continued on with the rest of their day, not wanting to continue to partake in the awkward atmosphere that seemed to just live in the cafeteria now.

 _ **A few hours later:**_

Jaunes ears were filled with the sound of metal against metal and the sound of heavy grunting. Along came the smell of sweating and the rubber mats. This was the gym alright. The rubber mats on the floor mixed with the sweating was always unbearable to him whenever he went to the gym. He glanced around the room, seeing that the occupants where long since gone thanks to the one person he was looking for who was still grunting loudly as she lifted the massive wieghts, pumping her arms up and down with little regard that she had no spotter. His ears started to hurt slightly as he heard the metal clanked on the floor, the blonde brawler finishing her workout.

He figured that now was probably the time to approach his fellow blonde, he walked over to her and opened his mouth to speak. But the sight of a sweating Yang in her orange tank-top, stretching. The sight made him stop and he felt a slight heat on his face, but he quickly snapped out of it. Now was not the time to start looking at his teammate when she needed support. He took a long breath and focused on her head.

She didn't even pay him any mind as she picked up a water bottle that she had next to the bench and began drinking from it. A few gulps later, she wiped her mouth and screwed the cap back on. "What's up, leader? Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, I kinda figured you'd be here."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow. "And how's that." she asked.

Jaune simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, just a hunch." he said with a slight smile, but then he got serious. "Yang, I want to talk about what happened this morning at breakfast." He noticed that her face scrunched up at the mention of breakfast. "I get that we've only been a team for only a few weeks, but you don't seem like the kind of person to just fly off the handle like that."

She crushed the now empty water bottle in her hand. "Yeah well... Maybe something about Weiss just pisses me off."

Jaune sat down on the bench in front of her, electric blue looking into beautiful lilac. "I'm not sure that's the entire reason."

"Guess you're thinking wrong then. Cos that's it. She's a bitch, I don't like her."

"Hmm..." He got up off of the bench and walked behind Yang, drawing her attention as he leaned against the metal pole on the right side of the bench. "Mind if I can spot you for a bit?"

Yang smiled and laid back down on the bench. "Sure, I guess." She grabbed the bar before pausing. "Oh, and don't let those eyes wander, or else." Adding in a wink, which Jaune returned. She quickly pulled the bar out of its holster and began another set.

Jaune waited for Yang to do a few presses before speaking. "So, what's Ruby like?"

Yang struggled for a moment, the question took her for a loop for some reason. "Huh?" She stared up at him, waiting for him to answer. But when she didn't get one, she decided to just bite. "Uh, well... She's the best little sister anyone could ask for."

"Every older sibling can say that. Tell me why."

"Where to begin?" She finished a few more reps before taking a short break. "She's so innocent. I mean, she believes in fairy tales for Oum's sake! They're a huge reason as to why she wants to be a huntress. She wants to be the hero who helps people and never asks for anything in return. She's got the biggest heart ever, giving people who have wronged her a second chance despite what they might have done in the past." She sighed. "She's also a whiz when it comes to weapons. Like, total nerd status. But if you give her weapon blueprints and materials, she'll have a weapon ready for you the next day. Probably with better stuff than the original blueprints even had."

Jaune smiled at that. "She sounds pretty amazing, huh?"

"Like I said, best little sister ever."

"Yeah, she must be..." He frowned slightly grasping his robotic arm with his real one as he looked down at his blonde teamate. "So, let me ask you this. Would you say Ruby is strong?"

"Yes." Yang said, there was no sign of hesitation in her voice. "People might think she's fragile and immature, but she's been through..." Yang paused for a few seconds, looking at her palms. "She's been through a lot."

"Then she can take care of herself then?"

"Pfft, of course she can! Me and our uncle taught her everything she knows!"

"Then you need to stop worrying about her so much." Jaune stated rather bluntl, causing Yang to look at her leader dumbfounded. "I know that's why you hate Weiss so much. And I know that's the reason you're nervous when Ruby is with the rest of her team." He stepped forward to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine, Yang. She's just needs to find a way to make friends with her team. Weiss can't be as cold as she is forever."

Yang sat in silence. She hated to admit it, but he was right. That didn't mean she couldn't keep looking out for her little sister though. And she wouldn't. Nothing in the world could stop her from being there for her. But for now, there was truly nothing that she could do, despite the fact that she wanted to do SOMETHING more than anything. "I guess you're right... It's just..."

"You're worried, I can understand. My sister's where the same way when I decided to be a huntsman. But you need to give her space, Yang. Let her grow and learn to figure things out on her own."

She pursed her lips for a moment and hummed. "You sound pretty knowledged on the subject. What's up with your family?"

He chuckled a little in response as he sat down on the bench infront of her. "Well, you already know I have a pretty big family, so I have some experience, despite being the younger brother. But most of my sisters have been long gone before I was born. They still doted me, even from across the world." And it was true, he did have a somewhat crazy family, but he loved then still as they loved him. Despite being seperated from across the lands of Remnant.

"Oh..." Yang thought on that for a moment, but then she wanted to ask a question that had been bothering her. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, where did you grow up anyway?"

"In the Isle Serkonos, the capital of Karnaka." Jaune answered simply, which made Yang's eyes widen with suprise.

"Wait... you're from Serkonos?" Yang asked in disbelife. Serkonos was a small island that was located in the far southern cotinent of Remnant, known for it's warm, temperature climate, and vast beaches. Like Atlas, the early settlers of Serkonos came to the Isle to begine a new civilization. Thankfully the Isle had a huge lack of Grimm and the people of Serkonos where able to flourish and lived in relative peace. The major cities that where built where Bastillian, Cullero and finally Karnaca. Karnaca, also known as 'The Jewel of the South at the Edge of the World', is the capital city of Serkonos. Billed as a major metropolis where cultures, customs and technology from all over Remnant are integrated into daily life, Karnaca was heavily favored as a tourist destination for the people of the four kingdoms and became known for its local trade harbors and uses of wind turbines due to it's lack of dust. Unfortunatley with all this good, there was also the bad. Like Mistral, Karnaca was known to have some rather unsavory characters like assassins, thieves, and even pirates go to Serkonos to remain undetected. The city also housed the second biggest black market in Remnant, where said assassins and pirates could be bought. And what makes it stranger was the fact that someone like Jaune was born to such a place was very suprising to her.

Jaune on the other hand couldn't help but chuckle at Yang's suprised look. "Yeah. I was born and raised in the city of Karnaca. It's actually not that bad if you get past the street gangs and the other 'unsavory' people, it's a nice place to live." He said, getting up. "Maybe I can tell you about it later." And with a wave, he walked out of the room.

"I expect the full scoop Jaune!" Yang shouted out as she got up and walked over to the leg press. She sat down and began her workout, a small smirk creeping onto her face as she thought about the conversation she had just had with her leader, and the new information she had learned.

"And thanks for the pep talk, I think it did me some good."

XXX

The hybrid was in the elevator, heading towards schools balcony. Phyrra had told him that the heiress goes.

Talking to Yang had proved to be pretty easy, but talking to Wiess might be a different story. He had a feeling talking the Schnee heiress might be challenging, especially with what he heard about his family history. But he also had a feeling that if he didn't at least try to convince Weiss to lighten up and give Ruby a chance to be a good leader, then soon Yang would start a fight with the heiress and only the worse could be assumed. He as the leader of team JBLY and friend to Ruby would not allow that at any cost.

When he finally reach to his destination, he saw only Wiess, leaning on the balcony and starring the beautiful view of the rest of Beacon academy.

Jaune decided to join her, leaning on the balcony right next to her. They sat in complete silence for what felt like an hour or so. The heiress didn't say anything, but knew he was there.

"This is a nice view." Jaune said, trying to make some sort of small-talk. "I can see why you like to come here."

"What do you want, Arc?" Wiess said simply.

"I just want to talk."

"What do you possibly want to possibly want to talk about?" Wiess said with her arms crossed at Jaune, who only looked at her calmly.

"It's about Ruby." He answered simply.

"What about her?" The heiress said scowling.

"What do you have against Ruby?" Jaune asked impassively. "From what I've been seeing, she's been trying to lead her team. But you're making it difficult for her."

Wiess sat on the nearby bench, her arms where crossed annoyance. "Like you would understand."

"Try me." The hybrid said calmly.

A silence fell over them, Jaune didn't say anything as he allowed Wiess to collect her thoughts at her own pace. When Wiess realized that Jaune wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, she took a deep breath.

"I should have been the leader of team RSSN."

Jaune raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You don't understand. I've had the best teachers Atlas has to offer and trained for this my entire life. And after all that training and hard work it goes to that her. I deserve better."

"Well... I'm sorry, but I don't see it." Jaune said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss questioned as if she was offended.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a great fighter and you're smart." Jaune said, sitting next on the same bench the heiress sat on. "But I don't think that you weren't chosen because you weren't good enough. I think you weren't chosen because of you're character."

"And what would be a fault in my personality, Arc." Weiss questioned.

"Well..." Jaune said, placing his prostetic hand over his chin, " when people and the teachers look at you, they see a girl who had everything she's ever wanted her entire life. And since you're the heiress of one of the most rich families in Remnant, that type of upbringing would lead to a bad attitude."

"How dare you! That's not even remotely true!" she retorted. Which made the blonde blankly look at the heiress, which she caught onto before catching herself. "Well... it's mostly not true."

"See what I mean?" Jaune continued, "What I'm trying to say is that Ruby has a characteristic that neither of us have; it's innocence. She's an endearing person, it was that pure and honest spirit that rallied us at the temple. I think that's why Ozpin picked her to be leader."

Weiss bit her lip. She wanted to challenge that but couldn't find the heart nor words.

"Sure she can be immature, but we have to take into account that she's still 15 and despite the giant sniper rifle/scythe, she's still a fairly normal girl. I don't want to see her fail, and despite the differences going on between you two, I doubt you'd want to either. She's your partner and leader Weiss. It's your approval she's been trying to get the most."

Jaune got up from the bench and headed towards the elevator. "It's getting late. We should go back in."

Weiss nodded but stayed where she was. "Thanks but I think I want to stay here for a bit longer."

Jaune smiled slightly in understanding as he walked into the elevator. "Take your time."

XXX

It was late in the evening when Wiess returned to her dorm. Nora and Phyrra where fast asleep, and it seemed that Ruby was too, covers thrown completely over her head. Weiss would've been convinced if the lamp wasn't left on. She walked over and gentlt pulled the covers back. Her mouth fell open to see numerous books strew about haphazardly all on topics they had gone over today. Ruby had ended up passing out on her notes. With a sad smile and remembering Jaune's words, she gently shook her awake.

Ruby snorted as she was jostled awake. "Gah, Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep, I'm sorry!"

Weiss quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, shushing her as she motioned to their sleeping team.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Uh I- I don't-"

"Answer the question!"

"Ah! Cream and five sugars!"

Weiss sighed. "Don't move."

Ruby laid there in confusion, wondering if she had done something wrong again. She was surprised to see Weiss holding a fresh cup for her.

"Um, thanks Weiss."

"Ruby, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted today with you and you're. I really do think you have what it takes to be a team leader and I let my jealousy get in the way."

Ruby felt her heart swell.

"Just so you know, I'm going to be the best teammate you've ever had," she declared with an honest smile. "Good luck studying." She left to grab her bed clothes, but popped back up quickly.

"That's wrong by the way," she declared as she pointed to a spot in Ruby's notes.

Ruby couldn't believe what was happening. Weiss really did believe in her. And it didn't just give her that giddy, excited feeling she usually got. This was warmer, more heartfelt. It felt right.

"Hey Ruby?"

She turned to see Weiss stopped at the bathroom door.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid," she told her and shut the door.

Unbeknownst the two girls, Jaune listened in on their conversation, his ear was against the door.

He knew that he shouldn't listen in on other peoples conversations. But he was always the most curious child in his large family, always wanting to learn and know things. He smiled slightly as he might have resolved a potential issue, and he might've helped his young friend make one herself.

"Mr. Arc," spoke an aged, curious voice.

Jaune widened his eyes and turned his head, finding Headmaster Ozpin staring down at him, coffee mug in one hand, cane in the other, and silver spectacles glinting in the light of the hallway.

"You're up fairly late," the man commented, taking a sip from his ot cocoa.

"Yeah..." Jaune said, pushing up from the door and turned to face the headmaster of Beacon. "I just wanted to make sure that things will be settled with my team and Ruby's." He explained. Now that he was up-close and-personal with the older man, he couldn't help but look at the headmasters brown eyes. Dispite his stoic appearence, Jaune could see that he looked emotionally tired, it was the same look his father had when he would finish with his bounty hunts, but whenever he saw Jaune and his sisters, a tired smile would form around his lips.

"It is good to see one so young take an interest in such matters. Most of your peers would call it a day and go to bed, or just ignore the problem at hand until it is to late." Ozpin smiled slightly. "How are you enjoying the school so far? Is it what you've been expecting?"

Jaune shrugged. "Well, this school certainly seems to live up to its name." His gaze swept onto the long halls. "A shining 'beacon' of hope for the Kingdom of Vale. Honestly it seems like something out of a fairy tale to me."

Ozpin chuckled. "I had similar thoughts when I was your age. I remember sitting on the rooftops at night, looking onto the many stars. But even fairy tales have an inkling of truth to them."

"Like with Ruby's eyes?" The blonde half-breed asked.

Ozpin paused for a moment. "I suppose there is some merit to that train of thought, yes."

"That night at the police station, the first thing you said to Ruby was that she has silver eyes. What did you mean by that?" Jaune asked. It was a question that he was meaning to ask Ozpin for awhile now, but he never had the chance to ask. Now was as good as a time as any.

"I see that you're a very perceptive individual. That is a great thing to have depending on your view."

Jaune didn't comment, despite the fact he had never spoken to Ozpin this much before.

"Let's try this, how about you tell me what you know already and I'll help you fill in the blanks?"

"Well, I only know that those with silver eyes were always destined to be great warriors, that the strongest of them were capable of slaying Grimm with a single look."

"And what do you make of that?"

"Considering there are still plenty of Grimm around, either that a power wasn't strong enough to eradicate them completely or the warriors were beaten and left forgotten to history."

Ozpin pondered those words for a moment. "It is true, those born with silver eyes had profoundly greater prowess on the battlefield, but they indeed were not all invincible like the legends made them out to be. In many cases, most were just like any of the citizens we protect; normal people without any special traits beyond an unusual pigment of the irises. But the few who chose to stand, to break the mold, became capable of great and sometimes terrible things."

"Terrible?"

"Oh yes, its roots taking place in the very existence of the Grimm. Tell me Jaune, what do you believe to be the greatest flaw of humanity?"

Jaune paused. He hadn't expected a question like that.

"That's a bit of a loaded question if I've ever heard one. We have plenty of flaws, but if I had to pick the biggest one? I'd have to say... pride, fearing what they don't understand and greed."

"Your insight serves you well," Ozpin told him with a nod of approval. "Humans are fickle creatures. United we are capable of amazing accomplishments, as shown by the Four Kingdoms, yet we are always left yearning for something more, and while many civilizations have risen in our relatively short existence, all that came before us now have fallen to ruin and left forgotten in time. We are but Remnants of stories long gone. It is because of our pride; it drove us to become envious, loathsome, destructive, but worst of all, unrepentant. The Silver Eyed Warriors were no exception to this fatal flaw, and thus perished among the many wars that ravaged this world. It is why the Grimm exist as they do, they are physical manifestations of Humanity's collective inner demons, personified by the largely misunderstood wilds that lie beyond our borders. This misunderstanding spreads to the Faunus, a species even younger than we are yet more in-tuned with the natural world we readily destroy. Such a misunderstanding lead to the near extinction of some of the Faunus species." Ozpin explained. "But there are the few individuals who are born of both Faunus and humans. And those individuals can see the best and worst of both worlds, and maybe one day those types of people can change this world. For better or for worst."

Ozpin adjusted his spectacles. "Whether or not you believe in the legends or the fairy tales, just know that despite all of our flaws as we struggle in the darkness, there is always potential for even the smallest of lights to become great beacons to lead us when we need them most."

Jaune remained slient, he pondered those words. Was he refering to him? If he was, Jaune couldn't really believe that he could ever see himself as that sort of special person. He never really thought of himself as a special person, despite what he was capable of, he was a average joe, simple as that.

The headmaster straightened and made to leave. "I believe you should get some sleep. Classes will begine tomorrow."

"Thank you for speaking with me, Headmaster."

"Always a pleasure to impart some wisdom."

 _ **XXX**_

Jaune opened his dormroom and was greeted to the sight of most of teamates where asleep, aside from Blake who was reading her book in her bed. Blake gave him a look knowing he was there, but she continued to read as Jaune got into bed himself and turned off the lamp-light.

But it would take a long time for him to even close his eyes as he continued to ponder Ozpins words that where still fresh in his mind. But eventually sleep overtook him and he fell into the comfortable darkness that was unconsiousness.

 _ **Leave a review.**_

 _ **Also, sorry it took so long with this chapter, I had to focus on my schoolwork and everything. I hope you all enjoyed.**_


End file.
